400 años antes
by Alexa Swan de Cullen
Summary: Situada en 1590, dos chicos son separados de la forma mas cruel. Ahora 420 años despues, Bella Swan y Edward Cullen, dos jovenes muy separados del otro, son guiados por sus sueños hasta encontrarse. Summary completo dentro, B/E R/E A/J
1. Chapter 1

_**400 AÑOS ANTES**_

_**RESEÑA:**_

Situada en 1590, Anabelle Petrova, una chica humilde, es acusada de ser bruja por enamorar con "hechizos" al príncipe Anthony Cullen, y es quemada en su propia casa, Anthony dejándose llevar por el dolor causado por la muerte de su amada se suicida, para poder acompañar a su amor, Anabelle, al Paraíso, ahora, 420 años después de aquella tragedia, dos jóvenes guiados por sus sueños, llegan a un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra llamado Castle Combe, con la esperanza de encontrar a aquella persona que, noche tras noche, se aparece en sus sueños, pero el destino aún no está listo para dejarlos ser felices, pues, aún les tiene una mala jugada a este par de amantes, ¿Podrán superarlo o sucumbirán ante las garras de la maldad?

* * *

Hola chicas! Nueva historia! Solo subiré la reseña para que vean mas o menos de que va! Ustedes deciden! Déjenme un review con su opinión si la continuo o no! Si hay buenas criticas mañana subo la introducción! LAS AMO CHICAS!

Alexa Swan de Cullen*


	2. Chapter 2: Introduccion

_**Introducción:**_

Llego un momento en el cual me puse a pensar que las personas no tienen ni idea de cuantas cosas sobrenaturales hay en este mundo, no necesariamente tienen que ser más espeluznantes o menos lindas para ser extrañas y fuera de lo normal, yo, soy la prueba de ello, soy una chica normal, de estatura promedio y cabello castaño, no soy precisamente hermosa, ni leo mentes, tampoco veo el futuro o manejo el ambiente, sin embargo, no soy nada normal, por fuera, puedo verme común y corriente, como cualquier adolecente de diecisiete años, pero, por dentro, soy completamente fuera de lo normal, el hecho de ver tu pasado en sueños desde pequeña no es algo que se considere normal en la sociedad, el encontrar a la persona que, noche tras noche, se aparece en tus sueños, descubrir el amor, y enterarte de un obscuro pasado, tampoco es considerado normal.

Así que aquí estoy, esperando, junto al amor de mi vida, nuestro final, era irónico, muertos a mano de nuestra peor enemiga, la persona que, años atrás, nos separo de la peor manera. No nos quedaba mas que darnos por vencidos, no era sumamente malo eso, esta vez moriría con él a mi lado, tomados de la mano y jurándonos amor eterno en voz baja, antes de despedirnos con un beso cargado de amor.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, tenia la esperanza de que alguna luz, algún milagro llegara por el lado este del bosque y nos salvara, lo admitiría, me negaba a morir en manos de mi enemiga de hace 420 años atrás…

Ella rio malévolamente al tiempo que se acercaba a nosotros, me abrace más a él y esperamos juntos el final de esta historia que… 420 años antes, había empezado…

* * *

Hola preciosas! Se que dije que la subiria hace dos dias pero ando ocupada! demasiado! falte una semana casi completa al colegio y debo ponerme al corriente en todo! Pero aqui esta la Intro! Ojala les guste! :) Las adoro! Ah un aviso! Esto es como un Mini-Fic! Solo son 5 capitulos! Pero espero les gusten todos! Si ven que necesita alguna correccion o algo diganmelo en sus reviews! tengo twitter por si quieren seguirme! Empezare a poner informacion de los Fics como voy con ellos y asi! Esta en mi perfil mi twitter! Pero se los dejo aqui! es: alexa14swan ! Las adoro! Nos leemos pronto!

Alexa Swan de Cullen*


	3. Chapter 3: Ultimo dia

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa S.M yo solo me divierto con ellos! Peeero la trama si es mia y espero la difruten!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Último día.**_

-¡Quémenla! ¡Es una bruja!- exclamaciones de este tipo se arremolinaban alrededor de la pequeña casa de los Swan.

En el interior la joven Anabelle Petrova, cuya edad apenas rebasaba los dieciséis, intentaba hallar una salida cercana, pero se encontraba rodeada, no había forma de salir sin ser vista y ella empezaba a resignarse.

Mientras tanto en el palacio el príncipe Anthony Cullen entraba en el comedor de este, lugar donde se encontraban su hermana, la princesa Alysa Cullen, y la princesa del sur, Taryn Denali, el príncipe paso de largo hacia una de las puertas del palacio, sin embargo, se quedó completamente paralizado al escuchar lo que la rubia le decía a su hermana:

-Dicen que en el pueblo hay una bruja, su nombre, tal parece es: Anabelle Petrova, dicen que es una bruja por enamorar, con sus hechizos, al príncipe- comento la rubia rojiza con malicia.

A la princesa Alysa no le dio tiempo de decir nada, ya que su hermano tomo por los hombros a Taryn.

-¡¿Qué es lo que planean hacerle?!- grito el príncipe desesperado- ¡Contesta!- volvió a gritar al no obtener respuesta por parte de la princesa.

-Pues, lo de siempre, planean quemarla- respondió la chica con algo de temor, y a Anthony se le congelo la sangre solo de escuchar eso.

No era posible, eso no podía ser verdad, no podía morir, no ella, la única mujer que realmente había amado, la que le había enseñado tanto de la vida, no podía ser verdad que, el amor de su vida, pasara por eso por culpa de él. Sin perder tiempo corrió hacia su caballo y se apresuró a llegar a la pequeña cabaña de los Swan, al llegar, una gran muchedumbre rodeaba la choza, el príncipe, dispuesto a poner orden, se adelantó unos pasos y estando a punto de gritar, ocurrió la catástrofe… Uno de los alocados aldeanos aventó su antorcha, cayendo está en el techo de la cabaña de paja de los Swan, al instante el techo comenzó a arder en fuego y el príncipe escucho el sonido más horrible que pudo haber oído nunca y que le desgarro el alma, mientras muchas antorchas caían en la residencia, se escuchó el grito agónico de una chica, la única chica que en verdad había amado, como por arte de magia, sus pies se movieron y avanzo entre la multitud hacia la puerta, ya destrozada, de los Swan, entro esquivando las llamas del fuego, buscando a la chica que se robó su corazón, pero, lo único que consiguió encontrar fueron los restos carbonizados de la mujer que alguna vez amo. Y entonces el dolor lo invadió e, hincándose frente a ella, grito a los cuatro vientos que la amaba y, ahí frente a los restos de la casa y debajo de la luna y las estrellas, prometió que la alcanzaría en el Paraíso, se quedo junto a ella y lloro como nunca hasta el amanecer.

-Anthony- escucho que lo llamaban – Anthony- La princesa Taryn le llamo nuevamente. Hasta que lo encontró, arrodillado al lado de la que alguna vez considero su enemiga- Anthony, deja de lamentarte por esa bruja, solo te hechizo, no estabas enamorado de ella…

-¡Cállate!- le grito el príncipe- Tu no sabes nada acerca del amor, porque no amas a nadie mas que no sea a ti misma, Taryn.

El príncipe sabía que estaba siendo duro y poco caballero, como su madre lo educo, pero no le importo, era verdad.

Taryn en un ataque de ira grito:

-¡Tu eres para mi Anthony, no para ella! ¡Por eso hice todo esto! ¡Por eso esparcí el rumor de que era bruja…!- la princesa se detuvo abruptamente al saber que se había delatado.

-¡¿Qué tu que?!- grito el joven de cabellos cobrizos levantándose.

-Anthony… Yo…- intento defenderse la rubia.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz?- pregunto el príncipe en un murmullo lleno de dolor- Yo confié en ti, te conté la cosa mas importante de mi vida y tu… lo utilizaste en su contra- murmuro mientras se volvía a hincar al lado de su amor.

El príncipe no podía creer que la persona que considero su amiga lo hubiera traicionado. Él, que había confiado en ella, para contarle lo más importante… pero a la vez lo más prohibido… Su amor… su amor por una campesina, un amor no bendecido por Dios…

-Anthony, yo te amo- el susurro de Taryn lo trajo de vuelta al presente.

-No, Taryn cuando amas a alguien buscas su felicidad no la tuya… Eso demuestra que no amas a nadie más que a ti misma.

Con un ultimo suspiro y una mirada a los restos de la persona que él amo con su alma, salió de la quemada casa y se dirigió a su caballo, una vez que se hubo subido en el, se encamino al bosque a pensar, aunque eso era lo que menos tenía que hacer, pues esto, marcaria su vida por siempre. El dolor que sentía en su pecho iba aumentando al igual que la razón y la comprensión, el amor de su vida, la razón de su existir ya no habitaba mas en este mundo, ya no alegraría sus mañanas con su sonrisa, ni escucharía el sonido de su risa, no vería mas el sonrojo en sus mejillas cada vez que la besaba, cuando la besaba… ya no probaría mas el sabor de sus labios. No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que probó el saldo sabor de sus lágrimas. No podía vivir sin ella, no podía existir en un mundo en el que ella no estuviera y allí se dio cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba y entonces tuvo clara la solución, él no viviría en un lugar sin ella, no podía y no lo haría, se reuniría con ella, en ese hermoso lugar, el cual todos llamaban "El Paraíso".

Con ese pensamiento se encamino hacía el palacio, para despedirse de sus padres y sus hermanos…

En el exterior del palacio había un gran revuelto por la llegada del príncipe Brandon y su esposa la princesa Rosalind, habían regresado de su Luna de Miel, ya que hace poco habían contraído nupcias. En el interior estaba exactamente igual o peor que fuera de este, la Familia Real corría de un lado a otro emocionados por ver a su hijo y hermano con su esposa. Anthony entro al castillo, se paro junto a su emocionada hermana Alysa y sus padres, el Rey Andrew Cullen y su esposa, la Reina Emilie de Cullen, puso una sonrisa de falsa felicidad en la cara y espero, paciente, junto con su familia a que su hermano ingresara al palacio.

El príncipe Brandon, quien era de complexión musculosa, alto, de cabello castaño y unos increíbles ojos color miel, entraba al castillo acompañado de su esposa, la princesa Rosalind de Cullen, portadora de una belleza inigualable, de cabellos castaños obscuros que caían como cascada hasta su cintura, ojos de un color marrón similares al chocolate derretido, tez dorada, labios tan rojos como una cereza, rasgos finos y una figura envidiable para cualquier chica que la mirara. Ambos caminaban tomados de la mano y con unas sonrisas en el rostro, que se ensancharon al entrar a la sala real y ver a toda su familia reunida, esperando por ellos.

-¡Familia!- la voz del recién llegado príncipe retumbo por toda la sala

La reina y el rey se acercaron a su hijo y a la esposa de este con grandes sonrisas en sus caras.

-¡Oh, hijo mio! ¡No sabes cuanto te he extrañado!- musito la reina Emilie con crecientes lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-Madre- dijo el rubio abrazando a su sensible progenitora.

-Rosalind, es un gusto y una enorme alegría verte de nuevo- reconoció el rey dirigiéndose a la princesa.

-Gracias, alteza, es un gran honor estar ante vuestra presencia- respondió Rosalind haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Brandon!- grito sin poder contenerse Alysa

-¡Alysa!- respondió el rubio al grito de su hermana

Ambos hermanos corrieron hacia el otro para fundirse en un abrazo lleno de cariño

-¡No sabes lo que te extrañe, hermano!- dijo Alysa sonriendo a mas no poder

-Yo igual, pequeña- le respondió

-¡Rosalind!- grito la pequeña princesa y se lanzo a los brazos de su cuñada.

Brandon se volvió hacia su hermano, Anthony, y se alarmo al ver la sombra de tristeza nublar sus ojos.

-Anthony- saludo

-Brandon- murmuro y lo abrazo.

-¿Qué ocurre, hermano?- le pregunto preocupado

-Nada de suma importancia- le respondió Anthony, tenso

-¿Estas seguro?- se quiso asegurar Brandon

-Totalmente- dijo Anthony- Me alegro de verte

-Yo igual hermano- regreso Brandon

Una vez terminados todos los saludos, la familia real decidió pasar al comedor a cenar y entre platicas y risas cenaron todos juntos, Anthony intento disfrutar la cena lo más que pudo, pues esa seria la última que tendría con su familia, más sin embargo este pensamiento no lo hizo acobardarse y siguió firme con su decisión. Al terminar la cena, Anthony se despidió de todos, sus hermanos Alysa y Brandon, sus padres Emilie y Andrew y su nueva cuñada Rosalind, con mucha emotividad y les dijo a todos lo mucho que los amaba.

Subió a su habitación y estuvo casi toda la noche pensando cual seria la manera mas adecuada de irse… Al final se decidió por una… La más discreta. Al salir el sol, tomo su caballo y salió del castillo con dirección al bosque, pero en el camino se toparon con una serpiente, el caballo al verla perdió el control, asustado relincho parándose en las patas traseras y, lanzando al príncipe, corrió con dirección al pueblo, el príncipe, sonrió irónicamente con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, al fin había conseguido lo que quería… Morir.

Luego de un rato, el príncipe, miro hacia el cielo, rogando por ver a su Anabelle, su visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa y entre toda su confusión logro distinguir una silueta femenina inclinada hacia él, parpadeo varias veces hasta que logro enfocar su mirada en la mujer que se encontraba frente a él y entonces sonrió con verdadera felicidad al verla.

-Has sido muy imprudente, Anthony- lo regaño la mujer

-No iba a vivir sin ti- le respondió a la chica que tanto amaba

Anabelle rio y en su rostro tenia una expresión de amor.

-De igual forma… - dijo Anabelle obstinadamente

Anthony sonrió.

-Eres tan obstinada…- musito

Anabelle bufo.

-Bueno…- dijo tendiéndole una mano.

Él la tomo y se levanto del suelo.

-Te he extrañado- le dijo acercándose a ella

-Vamos, solo ha sido un día- respondió Anabelle.

-Eso es como cien años para mí- dijo Anthony

Anabelle sonrió y lo beso con amor.

-Es tiempo de estar juntos…- dijo cuando se separo de él

-Me gusta como suena- le dijo Anthony

Se tomaron de la mano y ambos partieron a ese hermoso lugar que todos deseamos ver

La familia real, al dar el reloj las diez de la noche, se preocuparon más, pues su hijo no aparecía por ningún lado, mandaron a muchos guardias a buscarlo y al final uno de ellos llego con noticias de su hijo.

-Sus altezas- se postro el guardia

-Brentt- saludo el rey preocupado.

-¿Tienes noticias de nuestro hijo?- le pregunto la reina angustiada.

-Sí, su alteza, y me temo que no son muy buenas…- musito el guardia

-¿Qué paso con mi hermano?- pregunto Alysa al borde del colapso, desesperada por saber algo de su mellizo

Brentt suspiro, y se paso una mano por su cabello castaño.

-Encontramos el cuerpo del príncipe en el bosque…- dijo en tono lastimero, pues él y el príncipe eran grandes amigos.

Pero antes de poder terminar se desato la crisis.

-¿¡Su cuerpo!?- grito el rey con dolor

La reina Emilie y la princesa Alysa se echaron a llorar desesperadamente.

-¡Mi hermano!- grito el príncipe Brandon desesperado.

La princesa Rosalind abrazo a su esposo que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto la princesa de cabellos chocolate.

-Al parecer, iba cabalgando y el caballo se asusto con algo, lo lanzo y se golpeo en la cabeza con una roca… Se abrió y…- no puedo continuar, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro.

La princesa Alysa, sabía a la perfección la relación de amistad que tenia Anthony con Brentt y corrió a abrazarlo.

Esa fue la peor noche de la familia Cullen, la familia real, cuando comunicaron la terrible noticia, todo el pueblo se sumió en una silenciosa depresión, cuando enterraron el cuerpo del príncipe mucha gente fue a verlo por ultima vez, mostrando así su solidaridad y acompañando a sus reyes en su dolor.

Pronto la noticia llego a los oídos de la princesa del sur, Taryn, quien consumida por la ira tomo un cuchillo y lo enterró en lo más hondo de su corazón, no sin antes gritar con ira:

-¡No! ¡Me las van a pagar! ¡Ambos lo harán! ¡En algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar y nunca serán felices juntos! ¡Lo juro!

Eso fue lo último que dijo Taryn antes de morir…

Solo dejo eso, una promesa…

Promesa que… 420 años después se haría realidad…

* * *

Hola hermosas! Decidi ser buena y subir el capitulo 1 hoy! Asi que espero que les guste! Dejen un review! X favor! Me motivarian a escribir mas y actualizar mas pronto! :) estaba pensando en establecer fechas para actualizar! Pensaba que fueran los viernes! Ustedes diganme si les parece bien! :) Las amo!

Alexa Swan de Cullen*


	4. Chapter 4: Sueños

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, son de la increible S.M, yo solo me divierto un rato con ellos! Pero la trama si es mía y espero la disfruten :)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Sueños**_

Bella Pov. **(Actualidad)**

"_(…) Vi como el fugo empezaba a consumir, poco a poco, la pequeña cabaña y, aterrada, comencé a buscar una salida cercana pero todo estaba incendiado, sin ninguna esperanza, me senté en el piso de madera y cerré los ojos esperando el final, __**mi **__final, pero solo se me vinieron a la mente unos ojos grises que me miraban fijamente con amor, un amor profundo y verdadero, un amor transparente como el agua de un manantial, un amor sin miedos ni rencores a pesar de nuestras diferencias, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuanto el fuego había avanzado ya. De repente sentí un agudo dolor en mis pies que empezaba a subir por mis piernas hasta mi cadera. Él dolor era tan intenso, que con un suspiro, el último de mi vida, me sumí en la inconciencia, todo era obscuro, pero ya no sentía dolor de ningún tipo… Entonces supe que había muerto, pero a pesar de todo no sentí miedo, porque tenia… A esos hermosos ojos grises acompañándome siempre…"_

Desperté sobresaltada por el sueño, no era la primera vez que lo tenia y algo me decía que no era la última, algo aturdida aun me gire hacia el reloj, que descansaba en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, marcaba las 5:30 a.m. Con un suspiro me levante y me dirigí a la ducha. Me desvestí con tranquilidad, le abrí a la regadera y, una vez caliente el agua, entre.

Desde que tengo memoria tenía esos sueños, algunas veces eran de una chico caminando a mi lado por un puente, tomando mi mano, cosas así, otras veces solo escuchaba muchos gritos y veía fuego a mi alrededor y por último sueños como el de ahora, pero lo que se me hacia realmente extraño era que siempre aparecían esos ojos grises acompañados por una amplia frente y hermoso cabello cobrizo, era lo único que podía ver de él, mirándome fijamente y con lo que yo creía era amor. En cierta forma me intrigaba, sentía la necesidad de salir y buscar a esa persona…

Él agua comenzó a enfriarse, por lo que, me enjabone el cuerpo y el cabello con rapidez, me enjuague bien y salí con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me apresure a llegar a mi armario y saque algo de ropa, tuve un pequeño dilema sobre que ponerme, pero finalmente me decidí por unos jeans entubados, un blusón blanco de manga larga con un dibujo de una chica en negro, un suéter café con botones un tono más claro y botas bajas color café, decidí dejar mi cabello suelto y lo adorne con una boina blanca, me maquille muy ligeramente, solo con rímel y brillo labial; me di una mirada en el espejo y baje a desayunar.

En la cocina se encontraba mi madre, Katherine Mason, frente a la estufa.

-Buen día, mamá- la salude entrando y sentándome

-Buen día, cariño ¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto volviéndose hacia mi.

Vacile entre si cortarle o no mi sueño, decidí que no.

-Sí- mentí- ¿Y tú?

-Lo hubiera hecho si tu padre no hubiera estado moviéndose toda la noche- dijo sonriente

Me reí, mi padre, Aarón Swan, era muy inquieto mientas dormía.

-Por cierto, ¿Y papá?- pregunte extrañada al no verlo

-Salió temprano por la mañana, una emergencia en el trabajo- me informo

Asentí, mi padre era doctor y últimamente habían tenido muchas emergencias.

-Lo entiendo- le dije

Mi madre me regalo una sonrisa y puso mi desayuno frente a mí.

-Gracias- musite empezando a comer.

-Por nada, cariño- dijo y se volvió hacia la estufa de nuevo, sirviéndose su desayuno- ¿Hoy tienes que ir al colegio?

-¡No!- exclame sonriente

Apenas habían terminado las clases y tendríamos cerca de dos meses de vacaciones, después entraría a mi último año de Instituto.

-Eso es magnifico, dentro de poco empezaras tu último año…- dijo sonriente

-¡Lo sé!- exclame- Mamá…- comencé

-¿Sí?- dijo al ver que no proseguía

-Pues, es que, Rosalie quiere que Jasper y yo pasemos el verano con ella en el pueblo donde vivían sus padres- le informe.

Rosalie Hale y Jasper Whitlock eran amigos míos desde que tengo memoria, hacíamos todo juntos, todo el tiempo, siempre estaban cuando yo los necesitaba.

-¡Oh!- exclamo- Y… ¿El pueblo es…?

-Castle Combe- dije rápidamente

-¡Oh!- volvió a exclamar- Es un pueblo hermoso

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunte sorprendida

-¡Claro!- grito- Es un lugar bellísimo: con sus casas, sus calles… Es impresionante

Por la forma en la que mi madre hablaba de ese pueblo suponía que en verdad era bello

-Cuéntame más- le pedí entusiasmada.

-Bueno… ¡Lo tengo!- exclamo- Hay un hermoso puente por donde pasa el camino para la entrada del pueblo, esta cubierto de roca y por abajo pasa un rio, muy hermoso, y junto a este puente esta el bosque, es inmenso…

Algo en toda la descripción me sonó sumamente familiar y entonces recordé un sueño que había tenido, en el cual estaba ese chico de ojos grises y una chica de largos cabellos castaños claro y hermosos ojos verdes, la cual suponía que era yo, por el increíble parentesco, parados en un puente tomados de la mano… Pero el puente… Sonaba tan… Idéntico…

Corrí a mi habitación en busca de una hoja y un lápiz y volví a bajar las escaleras rápidamente, al entrar en la cocina otra vez, mi madre me miraba confundida. Me senté a su lado y comencé a hacer un boceto del puente que vi en mis sueños.

-¿Es algo así?- le pregunte una vez terminado el dibujo

-¡Sí!- exclamo- ¡Es exactamente igual! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Dude un poco.

-En… internet- dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente- Todo se consigue ahí

Mi madre se levanto de la mesa, recogió los platos y comenzó a lavarlos. Me quede sentada pensando… Estaba algo perturbada por todo pero… Al fin, ya sabía en donde podía empezar mi búsqueda: En Castle Combe.

-Bueno… Cuando tu padre vuelva hablaremos de ello- dijo mi madre- Yo creo que su respuesta será un "sí"

-Genial- exclame- Iré a dar una vuelta con Rosalie y Jas.

-Claro, cariño, con cuidado- dijo

-Sí, mamá- le respondí

Me levante de mi silla, me dirigí a la puerta y tome mi bolso beige. Una vez afuera, tome mi celular, les mande un mensaje a mis amigos, me subí a mi Audi Cupe y partí, primero, con dirección a la casa de Rosalie.

Media hora mas tarde me encontraba enfrente de la imponente mansión de Rosalie, toque el claxon una vez y a los pocos segundos mi morena amiga salió corriendo vistiendo unos jeans entubados, un blusón completamente blanco, un suéter tejido a mano que combinaba con su atuendo, unas botas blancas con tacón, un juego de bufanda, gorro y guantes blancos y un bolso también blanco, iba prácticamente vestida de blanco pero se veía muy bien, todo lo blanco resaltaba su piel dorada, el gorro hacia que su largo cabello negro sobresaliera y sus ojos marrones obscuro se veían resplandecientes.

-Buen día, Bells- saludo

-Hola, Rose- le regrese.

-¿Qué tal la mañana? ¿Le comentaste a Katherine y a Aarón sobre el viaje?- pregunto entusiasmada

-Lo hice- respondí poniendo el coche en marcha y dirigiéndome a la casa de Jasper.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dijeron?- pregunto aun más entusiasma mi amiga de toda la vida

-Bueno… Solo se lo dije a mi madre, mi padre tuvo una emergencia en el hospital…- le informe

Rosalie hizo una mueca y asintió, comprendiendo

-¿Entonces que dijo Katherine?- volvió a preguntar

-Bueno, ella dijo que lo más probable es que si, pero que de igual forma íbamos a hablarlo con mi padre por la noche- le dije

Ella comenzó a botar en el asiento llena de emoción.

-Yo digo que si va a dejarte- afirmo

-Yo creo que sí- le respondí sonriente

En ese momento estacione el auto enfrente de la casa de Jasper e hice lo mismo que con Rosalie, toque el claxon una vez. Al minuto nuestro amigo iba saliendo bien abrigado pues en Londres siempre hacia frio, pero hoy hacia mas frio que cualquier otro día.

Jasper era de tez blanca, alto, de complexión algo musculosa, cabello rubio con toques negros y ojos color verdosos.

-Hola, chicas- nos saludo ya dentro del coche.

-Hola, Jas- saludamos nosotras.

-¿Comentaste lo del viaje de verano?- le pregunte

-Sí- respondió simplemente

-¿Y?- le preguntamos Rosalie y yo al unisonó.

-¡Dijeron que si!- exclamo emocionado

Rose y yo gritamos igual de emocionadas

-Eso es genial, van dos y queda una- musito Rose mirándome

-¿No les has dicho?- me pregunto Jas sorprendido

-Si les dije, mamá dijo que cuando llegara papá a casa, por la noche, lo hablaríamos, pero que lo más probable era que sí- le informe

-¡Bien! Si te dejan- musito muy seguro

Sonreí.

-Oye, Bells- me llamo Rose- ¿Cómo van esos sueños extraños?

Ellos, Rosalie y Jasper, eran los únicos que sabían acerca de los sueños que tenía.

-Púes… Hoy tuve otro… Similar a muchos, ya saben, esta chica quemándose… Y entonces aparecían esos ojos grises y ella moría quemada… Todo fue… Tan real… Juro que sentía el calor recorriendo cada partícula de mi ser, quemándome- me estremecí ante al recuerdo.

-Yo sí creo que esa chica seas tú…- dijo Rosalie y Jas asintió

-El parentesco que dices que tienen, luego está eso de los sueños repetitivos, siempre son de esa chica y del chico de ojos grises y al final tú sientes todo eso como si lo hubieras pasado- enumero Jas todo lo que les había dicho

-Sí ¿No crees que haya sido algo así como tu vida pasada?- pregunto Rose.

-No lo sé, chicos, pero…- Vacile no sabia si contarles lo recién descubierto del pueblo

-¿Pero…?- me incitó a continuar Jas

-Bueno… Hoy… Cuando le dije a mi madre acerca de Castle Combe… Ella dijo que lo conocía… Como lo conoce, no sé… Entonces ella empezó a decir que era un pueblo hermoso y me describió un puente por donde pasa el camino para la entrada del pueblo…- dije

-Lo ubico- dijo Rose asintiendo

-¿Qué más?- pregunto Jas intrigado

-Pues, lo describió, y me sonó familiar, así que corrí a mi habitación e hice un boceto del puente que veo en algunos sueños y se lo mostré y ella dijo que… Que era exactamente igual…- termine

Mis amigos contuvieron el Aliento en un jadeo de sorpresa.

-Ósea que…- empezó Jas pero no puedo continuar debido al shock

-En Castle Combe… Puedes… Descubrir que pasa- continuo Rose.

-Exacto- musite.

-¡Es definitivo! ¡Tienes que ir!- exclamo Jas.

Rosalie asintió

-Es importante que vallas, tal vez descubras algo importante- musito Rose.

Yo asentí, completamente de acuerdo con ellos. En ese momento nos detuvimos frente al centro comercial y bajamos los tres.

Pasamos toda la tarde de tienda en tienda, buscando ropa nueva para llevar a Castle Combe, y yo pase la mitad del tiempo compadeciéndome de Jas, que era el que cargaba con todas las bolsas, por la tarde, cerca de las cuatro, paramos a comer en un restaurant que estaba ahí, para luego seguir con las compras.

A eso de las ocho de la noche estaba dejando a Jasper en su casa y continuando mi recorrido hacia la casa de Rosalie. Al llegar ella se despidió y bajo del auto

-No olvides convencerlos- dijo antes de echar a correr a su casa

Regrese a la mía con tranquilidad, al llegar vi el Mercedes de mi padre estacionado en la entrada, estacione el mío y entre lo más rápido que pude a la casa.

-Hola- salude

-Hola, hija- saludo mi padre dándome un beso en la frente.

-Hija, ¿Qué tal las compras con Rosalie y Jasper?- pregunto mi madre

-Cansadas- respondí sonriente.

Mis padres rieron entre dientes.

-Aarón- le llamo mi madre- Tu hija quiere hablarnos de algo.

Levante mi mirada

-Sí- dije segura- Rosalie nos invito a Jasper y a mí a Castle Combe, el pueblo en donde vivían sus padres, a pasar todo el verano- le informe

-¿Cuándo se irían?- pregunto

-La próxima semana- le respondí

Lo pensó un momento y luego suspiro

-Esta bien… Pero tengan cuidado- dijo

Solté un agudo grito de emoción y me lancé a sus brazos.

-¡Gracias, papá!- le grite

Él rio y me devolvió el abrazo, un momento después nos separamos.

-¿Quieres cenar, cariño?- pregunto mi madre

-No, gracias- le respondí- ¡Tengo que llamar a Rosalie!

Dicho eso subí a mi habitación, tome mi celular y marque rápidamente el numero de Rose.

-_¿Hola?_- contesto al primer timbrazo

-¡Rose!- le grite

-_¡Bells! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué dijeron tus padres?_- soltó todas las preguntas de golpe

-¡Dijeron que sí! ¡Voy a ir a Castle Combe!- le grite emocionada

Ella soltó un grito agudo de emoción y yo la seguí, nos quedamos hablando un rato más acerca de lo que podría llevar al pequeño pueblo, hasta que se hizo lo suficientemente tarde como para dormir, entonces, nos despedimos y colgamos.

Me levante de mi cama y camine a mi ropero para buscar mi pijama, me la puse, me desmaquille y, una vez lista para dormir, me metí a la cama, pero claro, todo el tiempo tenia sueños extraños acerca de estos dos chicos y… Esta noche… No iba a ser la excepción. Una vez me quede dormida, empecé a soñar:

"_Estaba en un puente, similar al que mi madre había mencionado esta mañana, iba caminando con extremada tranquilidad, cuando de repente sentí dos brazos enrollarse entorno a mi cintura, asustada me volví hacia la persona y me tope con un par de ojos grises que me miraban con cariño, sonreí y volví mi vista hacia el frente, caminamos así un par de metros, hasta que nos topamos con una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes que nos miraban con furia._

_-Anthony- saludo la rubia_

_El chico, Anthony, se tenso al escucharla._

_-Taryn- regreso él- Ella es Anabelle_

_-Es un gusto- le dije_

_-Claro- respondió cortante_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto "Anthony"_

_-Tú hermana, Alysa, te busca- le respondió "Taryn"_

_-Iré en un segundo- dijo el chico de ojos grises._

_Me volví hacia él._

_-Tienes que irte…- afirme y una ola de tristeza me recorrió_

_-Sí, si no voy, Alysa va a volverse loca- sonrió_

_-Te creo- resople._

_Él se acercó y me beso lenta y profundamente._

_-Te amo- dijo cuando nos separamos_

_-Y yo a ti- le respondí sonriente_

_Me soltó, dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud, iba a empezar a caminar cuando una mano aferro furiosamente mi brazo y me hizo darme la vuelta, ahí, frente a mi, se encontraba Taryn._

_-Escucha, no se quien eres y te juro que no me importa, pero solo voy a decirte una cosa, aléjate de Anthony- dijo con los dientes apretados._

_-¿Y que si no quiero?- la rete_

_-Entonces yo misma te alejare de él- dicho esto me soltó y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, no sin antes mandarme una mirada llena de rencor acompañada de una sonrisa malévola."_

Nuevamente, me desperté sobresaltada, esto había sido diferente, ahora había nombres: Anthony, Taryn, Alysa y Anabelle… Me volví hacia el reloj, que marcaba las cinco en punto, suspire e intente volver a dormir, pero me fue imposible, tenía tantas preguntas como: ¿Quién era Taryn? ¿Por qué quería separar a Anabelle y a Anthony? ¿Quién era Alysa? ¿Cómo hizo para separarlos? Muchas preguntas rondaban por mi mente… No podía esperar para ir a Castle Combe y descubrir el misterio…

* * *

Hola chicas! He decidido publicar todos los viernes les parece?! Aqui esta el capitulo 2! Que les parecio? Dejen un review con sus comentarios! :) por cierto! A quienes les gusta One Direction? Si subiera una historia de nuestros 5 adorados chicos... La leerian?! Las amo! Nos leemos el prox. Viernes!

Alexa Swan de Cullen*


	5. Chapter 5: Reencuentro

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la magnífica S.M., yo solo juego con ellos y me divierto! Pero la trama si es totalmente mía y espero la disfruten :)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: Rencuentro.**_

Bella Pov.

Después de ese sueño, no pude volver a dormir, y, al instante en que salieron los primeros rayos de Sol, llame a Rosalie y le conté el sueño, ella también se mostro sorprendida, pues nunca había tenido una imagen tan clara, con audio, nombres etc… Insistió en ir a casa de Jas a contarle, a él también le sorprendió bastante.

El resto de la semana lo pasamos organizando las maletas, comprando los boletos de avión, y yendo de compras, ya que, según Rosalie, era importante llegar e impactar a todo el pueblo, también menciono algo acerca de una fiesta en el Instituto del lugar, por el fin de curso y todo eso y que esperaba llegar a la fiesta.

Mis padres se la pasaban diciendo que nos cuidáramos, que no habláramos con extraños, que nos cubriéramos bien etc… Me tenían algo hastiada, sé que son mis padres y que se preocupan, pero ya no éramos ningunos niños, sabíamos cuidarnos solos.

Pero, a pesar de todo, la semana paso y ahora estábamos aquí, en el aeropuerto de Londres, despidiéndonos de nuestros padres, ya que, era un viaje "solo de adolecentes" por llamarlo de alguna manera. Al poco tiempo llamaron a abordar nuestro vuelo. Otra ronda, mas corta esta vez, de despedida se desato, pero, al final, logramos abordar el avión a tiempo, era relativamente poco el tiempo que se hacia de Londres a Castle Combe, eran cerca de cinco horas en auto, en avión seria muy poco.

A medio viaje me quede dormida debido a todo el cansancio acumulado y, para mi sorpresa, no soñé nada. Al poco tiempo Rosalie, quien estaba junto a mí, me sacudió ligeramente avisándome que estábamos a punto de aterrizar, me desperece y me coloque el cinturón de seguridad, el avión apenas se sacudió a la hora de aterrizar y en poco tiempo pudimos bajar y tomar nuestras pertenencias.

-Bueno, chicos, nos queda una hora de aquí a Castle- aviso Rosalie- Así que, hay que irnos.

Conseguimos un taxi, que nos llevo a Castle Combe por una buena cantidad de dinero, Rosalie insistió en ir a la casa de sus padres, dejar las cosas y después ir a la tienda más cercana a comprar unos autos. Al llegar a Castle Combe, Rosalie le dio la dirección de la casa de sus padres al taxista y este nos llevo ahí, le pedimos que esperara y bajamos a dejar las maletas lo más rápido que podíamos, volvimos a salir, nos subimos al taxi y partimos a la tienda automotriz mas cercana. A la media hora llegamos, le pagamos al taxista y entramos al negocio.

Había una gran variedad de autos y tardamos un poco en decidir que auto llevarnos, yo pensaba en que lleváramos un solo auto pero mis amigos no estuvieron de acuerdo y terminamos comprando un auto cada quien, Rosalie se compro un Porche Blanco, Jasper un Volvo gris obscuro y yo un BMW rojo.

Tardaron un poco en entregarnos los autos, debido a todo el papeleo que tenían que procesar, pero al final, cerca de las siete de la noche logramos salir de ahí cada uno con un auto nuevo. Llegamos a la casa de los padres de Rosalie y nos dispusimos a desempacar las cosas, en nuestras respectivas habitaciones, terminamos en casi una hora y media, entonces nos encontramos en la cocina.

-Bueno… Un día perdido- murmuro Rosalie

-Pero ya está todo en su respectivo lugar, así mañana podemos salir sin molestarnos por volver temprano para seguir ordenando- le dije.

-Bella tiene razón, es mejor- me apoyo Jas.

Rosalie asintió.

Cenamos en silencio y, al terminar, mientras Rosalie y yo lavábamos los platos, Jasper limpiaba la mesa.

-Hoy revise el día de la fiesta del Instituto…- nos informo Rosalie.

-¿Sí?- dije sin mucho interés.

-¿Cuándo es?- pregunto Jas distraído.

-Mañana por la noche- respondió

-Genial- murmure

-¡Vamos chicos! ¿No están emocionados?- nos pregunto Rose incrédula.

-No- dijimos Jas y yo perfectamente sincronizados.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No sean aburridos! ¡Hay que ir!- nos grito emocionada.

-Por mi no hay problema- musite.

Rose se volvió hacia Jas.

-Ya que…- murmuro rendido.

Rose sonrió

-Genial, mañana iremos a recorrer el pueblo y después iremos a comprar ropa de gala para la fiesta- planeo.

Yo asentí de acuerdo y Jas se encogió de hombros, sonreí, divertida por la actitud de Jas, les di las buenas noches a mis amigos y subí a descansar un poco, me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama rápidamente. En esta ocasión soñé lo mismo que la vez pasada, la chica, Anabelle, iba caminando por le puente con tranquilidad, entones el chico de ojos grises, Anthony, la abrazaba por la cintura, caminaban así unos metros y se topaban con la rubia, Taryn, ella les informaba que la hermana de Anthony, Alysa, lo estaba buscando, amenazaba a Anabelle y se iba caminado con una sonrisa malévola.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, desde muy temprano salimos a recorrer el pueblo, era simplemente hermoso, Rosalie nos había dicho que era conocido como el pueblo más bello de Inglaterra, ahora me daba cuenta de porque, sus casas y calles tenían un toque medieval que le daba más misterio al pueblo, vimos la Iglesia, el mercado, caminamos por todas las calles sin saltarnos ninguna y después nos dirigimos al centro comercial.

Recorrimos cerca de cinco tiendas antes de que Rosalie se detuviera frente a una.

-Es perfecto- musito viendo un vestido gris perlado, strapless, hasta medio muslo.

Entramos a la tienda y ella, al instante, se metió al probador con el vestido en la mano, al poco tiempo salió.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Te ves bellísima!- grite.

-Gracias- musito

-Te queda realmente bien, Rose- le dijo Jas.

-Gracias- volvió a decir- Yo creo que si lo llevo.

-Definitivamente debes hacerlo- le dije sonriendo

Ella me regreso la sonrisa y se adentro en el probador nuevamente, unos minutos después salió y fue a pagar el vestido. A los pocos minutos estábamos afuera nuevamente, caminamos por horas y, cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencida, lo vi, era un hermoso vestido con la parte de arriba dorada, en la cintura tenia un cinturón negro que se acoplaba con la falda, negra también, era de tirantes y dejaba media espalda descubierta.

-Ese- le señale a Rosalie

Ella dio brinquitos de emoción y me arrastro a la tienda, buscamos uno de mi talla, entre al probador, me lo puse y salí para pedir la opinión de mis amigos.

-¡Wow!- esas fueron las palabras de Jasper.

-¡Amiga te ves increíble!- grito Rosalie.

-Gracias- susurre sonrojada.

-Definitivamente te lo llevas- dijo Rosalie.

Volví al probador, me cambie y salí con el vestido en la mano, fuimos a pagar el vestido y después encontramos el esmoquin para Jas, caminamos en busca del calzado y rápidamente encontramos unas zapatillas negras de tacón alto y plataforma para Rose; unas zapatillas abiertas de tacón y plataforma color beige para mi, y unos zapatos de charol negros para Jas.

Regresamos a casa alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y, al comprobar la hora, Rosalie se puso histérica, pues decía que no nos iba a alcanzar el tiempo para arreglarnos, ya que la fiesta era en dos horas, subimos las escaleras rápidamente y cada quien se dio una ducha, al salir, Rosalie ya estaba ahí.

-Bells, rápido, siéntate- me indico.

Rápidamente hice lo que me dijo.

-¿Qué harás?- le pregunte

-Tranquila, yo sé lo que hago- murmuro

Comenzó a peinar mi cabello y lo termino en una media hora, después prosiguió con mi maquillaje, que, por el tiempo que tardo supuse era muy ligero.

-Listo- dijo

Me levante y corrí a ponerme el vestido y los zapatos, al terminar, me dirigí al espejo y sonreí, mi cabello esta peinado en una coleta alta con el flequillo de lado y algunos mechones sueltos, que me daban un toque sofisticado, el maquillaje consistía en base, rímel, delineador negro, sombras negras pero no tan marcadas y brillo labial, el vestido enmarcaba mi cintura y las zapatillas le daban un efecto largo a mis piernas.

-¿Me ayudas?- me pregunto Rose.

Complacida, me gire hacia ella y empecé; su cabello lo alacié y lo deje suelto y su maquillaje era de base, rímel, delineador negro, brillo labial y sombras grises como su vestido.

-Listo- le dije

Se levanto y se puso su vestido con sus zapatillas, mi amiga se veía hermosa, el vestido resaltaba todas las curvas que poseía y los tacones hacían que sus piernas, de por si, largas, adquirieran un efecto kilométrico.

Satisfechas con el trabajo de cada una, salimos para encontrarnos con Jas viendo la televisión, ya listo.

-Estamos listas- musito Rose.

Jas se volvió rápidamente hacia nosotras y nos sonrió.

-Se ven hermosas chicas- nos dijo

-Gracias- exclamamos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

Salimos y nos encaminamos a mi BMW, una vez adentro del auto hable.

-¿Dónde se supone que esta el Instituto?- pregunte

-Yo te voy diciendo que camino tomar- dijo Rose.

Ella me fue indicando por donde ir, y, aproximadamente cuarenta minutos después estábamos frente a un enorme edificio que decía "Castle High School"

-Que original- murmure con sarcasmo al leer el nombre del colegio

Mis amigos soltaron unas risitas.

-Ahí hay un espacio, Bells- dijo Jas

Fui hacia donde me indico y estacione el auto, bajamos y nos encaminamos a un parque, en donde supuse se jugaban los partidos del colegio por las líneas marcadas en el césped, al entrar, los que estaban cerca se nos quedaron mirando, algo incomodos caminamos hacia una mesa de bebidas, la música sonaba fuerte y había poca luz, fue entonces cuando lo vi y _**él**_ me regreso la mirada…

_**Edward Pov. (Actualidad)**_

Desde que tengo memoria llevaba soñando con una chica de intensos ojos verdes y hermoso cabello castaño claro, la soñaba caminado conmigo por un puente, yo tomando su mano, a veces soñaba que iba en caballo y llegaba a una pequeña cabaña que era rodeada por una multitud de personas con antorchas, entonces yo me bajaba del caballo y una persona arrojaba una antorcha al techo de paja de la cabaña, esta comenzaba a incendiarse y escuchaba un grito, de repente sentía un fuerte dolor en mi pecho y me despertaba con un mal sabor de boca y un vació en el corazón inexplicable.

Cuando era pequeño no lo entendía, pero fui creciendo y, poco a poco, fui uniendo datos, yo vivo en Castle Combe un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra, a la entrada de este había un puente, en este puente, en mis sueños, me veía a mi mismo tomando la mano de una chica, o abrazándola tiernamente por la cintura, lo único que lograba ver de esta chica era su largo cabello castaño claro y sus hermosos ojos verdes.

En fin, hoy, por la noche, más específicamente en dos horas, tendríamos la fiesta de fin de curso, y aquí estaba yo, siendo arrastrado por mi pequeña melliza, para cambiarme, mientras mis padres y mi hermano mayor reían a carcajada limpia del pequeño espectáculo que dábamos.

Mi hermana melliza, Alice Cullen, era un pequeño demonio de un metro con sesenta, tez blanca, ojos verdes, cabello pelirrojo, ondulado y cortó hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros, ambos teníamos diecisiete años y estábamos a punto de pasar a nuestro ultimo año de Instituto. Mi hermano mayor, Emmett Cullen, tenia dieciocho y recientemente había terminado el Instituto, él era de complexión musculosa, tez blanca, cabello castaño y ojos color miel, sus facciones eran muy marcadas. Mi madre, Esme Cullen, era una mujer de treinta y cinco años con unos increíbles ojos verdes, tez blanca y cabello negro, ondulado, hasta media espalda, ambas, mi madre y mi hermana, eran de complexión delgada. Mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, era de complexión un poco musculosa, tez dorada, ojos grises, como los míos, cabello lacio y castaño casi negro. Yo, Edward Cullen, tenía el cabello cobrizo, ondulado, ojos grises, complexión algo musculosa y facciones marcadas.

-¡Vamos, Edward!- el grito de Alice me trajo a la realidad.

-¡Alice! ¡Yo solo puedo cambiarme! ¡Gracias por la ayuda!- le grite enfurruñado

-¡Edward! ¡Tienes que verte bien! ¡Tengo un buen presentimiento esta noche!- me siguió gritando.

-¡¿Cómo que?! ¡¿Me voy a encontrar a Britney Spears parada en la puerta?!- grite

-¡No!- grito y luego murmuro- Pero encontraras a alguien

-¿A quien?- le pregunte intrigado

-Nada- dijo y me soltó- Bien, yo iré a arreglarme

Dicho esto subió a su habitación, suspire y me dirigí a la mía, me di una ducha y me coloque el esmoquin que Alice y mi madre habían elegido para mi.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la sala para ver la televisión un rato con mi hermano, que ya estaba listo, una hora después bajo Alice luciendo un vestido negro que le sentaba de maravillas.

Tomamos el Mercedes de Emmett y nos encaminamos a la fiesta, que se realizaría en el colegio "Castle High School" Al llegar, nos estacionamos rápidamente, bajamos del auto y caminamos con dirección al parque en donde se llevaban a cabo los partidos, la música sonaba fuerte y las luces poco alumbraban, suspire, esperaba encontrar algo interesante esta noche.

Nada… Llevábamos cerca de una hora aquí y no encontraba algo interesante, intentaba evitar toparme con Tanya Denali, una chica que me seguía todo el tiempo, era linda si, pero no me gustaba, sentía que había algo, o alguien, haya afuera, esperando…

Estaba arto, iba a irme de ese lugar…

-Alice- dije cuando la encontré.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?- pregunto

-Yo creo que…- empecé pero me frene al instante.

Cuando hable moví la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha y entonces la vi… Iba con un vestido negro de la parte de abajo y dorado de la parte superior, su cabello castaño claro estaba artísticamente peinado en una coleta alta con el fleco de lado, la mire fijamente y ella me devolvió la mirada con sus hermosos ojos verdes… Entonces la reconocí, al tiempo que sentía una mano tomarme del brazo.

_**Bella Pov.**_

_La música sonaba fuerte y había poca luz, fue entonces cuando lo vi y __**él**__ me regreso la mirada_…

Mire fijamente sus ojos grises, y logre ver una chispa de reconocimiento en ellos, entonces desvié la mirada… Justo en el momento en el que una chica de cabello rubio, que se me hacia familiar, lo tomaba del brazo.

-Rose- susurre

Ella se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto

-Es él…- volví a susurrar

-¿Quién? ¿De que hablas?- pregunto confundida.

-El chico de mis sueños- le susurre.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito alterada- ¿Dónde esta?

-Enfrente de ti- le susurre

-Oh… ¿El de cabello cobrizo y ojos grises?- pregunto susurrando

-Sí, él- le dije

-Pues no esta mal…- dijo en tono insinuante

La tome del brazo antes de que diera un paso.

-Alto ahí, yo no lo creo- dije algo molesta

-Tranquila, no es tan guapo…- musito

Resople

-Oye…- comencé

-Bells, vamos, sonríe… Tu chico esta detrás de ti- susurro sonriente

-¡¿Qué?!- le grite

-Hola- escuche una voz una suave coz detrás de mí

Me volví lentamente y si, ahí estaba el chico.

-Hola- le sonreí

-Disculpa… ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?- pregunto

-No, no lo creo- le dije riendo nerviosamente

-Oh… Te me haces muy familiar…- agrego

-Claro- le dije

-Y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto

-Bella- me presente- ¿y tu?

-Edward- dijo

Me decepcione un poco, no sé pero, tenia la tonta idea de que seguiría llamándose Anthony. Platicamos un rato acerca de nosotros, de nuestra familia, nuestros gustos y aficiones. Estábamos muy a gusto cuando una chica rubia, la misma que había visto hace un rato, se le colgó del brazo a Edward.

-¡Edward!- grito con voz empalagosa

-Hola, Tanya- dijo él con… ¿resignación?

-¿No me presentas?- continuo ella dándome una mirada fulminante, que, extrañamente se me hizo muy familiar…

-Claro… Tanya ella es Bella, Bella ella es Tanya- nos presento

-Es un gusto- le dije sonriendo

-Claro- respondió ella cortante.

En ese momento sentí un fuerte _Deja vú _

-Tanya no…- comenzó él

Pero fuimos interrumpidos por una chica pelirroja y un chico de cabello castaño.

-Edward…- comenzó la chica pero desvió sus ojos hacia mi- Oh, hola, soy Alice Cullen, hermana de Edward.

-Hola, soy Bella, es un gusto- le dije sonriendo

-Yo soy Emmett Cullen, hermano de Edward y de Alice- se hizo notar el otro chico.

-Hola- lo salude.

Vi como Alice rodo los ojos cuando vio a Edward hablando con Tanya en voz baja

-Voy a rescatarlo- murmuro secamente mientras Emmett soltaba una gran carcajada.

Los mire confundida.

-Edward… detesta que Tanya lo siga tanto- me explico

Extrañamente una sensación de satisfacción y Alivio me recorrieron al tiempo que sonreía.

-Volvimos- dijo Alice animada.

Mi sonrisa se ensancho.

-Lo lamento, ella es…- comenzó Edward

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada- lo calme

Me sonrió, en ese momento llegaron mis amigos.

-Oye, Bells…- comenzó Rosalie- ¡Vaya! ¡Que rápido hiciste amigos!

Le sonreí

-Chicos, ellos son mis amigos de toda la vida: Rosalie Hale y Jasper Whitlock - los presenté

-Hola- saludaron.

-Ellos son: Alice, Emmett y Edward Cullen- termine

-¿Hermanos?- pregunto Rose- Genial

Nos quedamos platicando un tiempo entre todos hasta que comenzó a sonar música lenta, entonces Jasper saco a bailar a Alice y Emmett a Rosalie, dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos

-¿Así que son de Londres?- pregunto de forma casual

-Así es…- le respondí- ¿Ustedes son de aquí?

-Aja… respondió- Hemos vivido aquí siempre.

-Eso es genial- le conteste

Vimos como Tanya se acercaba lentamente a nosotros y Edward me dio una mirada rápida.

-¿Quieres bailar?- pregunto rápidamente.

Sonreí divertida.

-Claro- dije

Tome su mano y nos acercamos a la pista, paso sus manos por mi cintura y coloque las mías en su cuello.

-Gracias- musito

-Por nada- me reí- ¿Por qué…?

-Por que todo el tiempo esta detrás de mi y me desespera- dijo

-¿Y porque no estas con ella? Es linda- dije

Él puso mala cara.

-Siempre he sentido que hay más afuera, que hay alguien que esta esperando por mi…- comento- Y creo que lo encontré…

Fijo sus ojos en los míos, mi corazón comenzó a latir frenético, comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío, sabia que tal vez, estaba mal ¡Solo lo conocía de un día! Pero, en este momento no me importaba nada, solo que él, el chico con el cual llevaba años soñando, estaba a punto de besarme, vi como, cada segundo que pasaba, su rostro estaba más cerca del mío, su nariz rozo la mía, su Aliento dio de golpe en mi cara, mareándome, entonces…

-¡Edward!- grito Alice

Nos separamos bruscamente al tiempo que Alice y los demás llegaban a nuestro lado.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Edward, molesto.

-Es hora de irnos…- le dijo mirándolo extrañada, antes de sonreír con verdaderas ganas.

-Claro- dijo Edward secamente.

-Nosotros también debemos irnos- dijo Jas.

-Claro- le respondí

Los seis nos acercamos a la entrada y ellos nos acompañaron hacia mi auto.

-Wow, excelente auto, Bella- dijo Emmett

-Gracias- sonreí

-¿Dónde se están quedando?- pregunto Alice mirando a Jas

-En la casa de mis padres, cerca de Hanger Wood- dijo Rose.

-¡Oh genial! ¡Vivimos cerca!- exclamo Alice emocionada

-¿En serio?- pregunte yo

-Sí, nosotros vivimos en Hanger Wood- dijo Edward mirándome

Me sonroje y sonreí

-Eso es genial- dijo Rosalie- ¡Podremos verlos seguido!

Después de eso, nos despedimos y nos subimos al coche.

-Son geniales- dijo Rosalie una vez fuera del Instituto.

-En definitiva lo son- dijo Jas mirando hacia atrás.

-¿Son? ¿No querrás decir: Alice es genial?- me burle

Mi amigo se sonrojo y Rosalie y yo reímos.

-Ella es asombrosa- murmuro

-No mejor que Emmett- dijo Rosalie

-¡Wow esperen! Chicos solo los conocen de unas horas y… ¿Y están enamorados?- pregunte sorprendida.

Aun que no debía juzgarlos, yo estaba igual que ellos.

-¡Oh tu cállate! ¿Crees que no te vimos a punto de besarte con Edward?- dijo Rosalie haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

Me sonroje.

-Él es genial, chicos- les dije

-¿Oye y si es el chico de tus sueños?- pregunto Rosalie

Jas me miro intrigado.

-No lo se… Se parece tanto… Y ¡sus ojos! ¡Dios! ¡Son hermosos! ¡E idénticos a los ojos de mis sueños! Su cabello cobrizo se ve tan suave… Hubo un momento, cuando casi nos besamos, en donde me cuestione mi salud mental, pero… Al final… Termino sin importarme realmente lo que pasara… Solo quería besarlo y que él me besara y…- me detuve al ver las miradas de mis amigos.

-¡Awww! ¡Nuestra pequeña se ha enamorado!- grito Rosalie

-Hermanita… ¡Es increíble que estés enamorada! ¡Solo lo conoces de una noche!- dijo Jas imitando mi tono de hace un momento

-Basta- dije sonrojada, pero sonriendo

Ellos rieron

-¿Ves? Te dijimos que aquí ibas a descubrir muchas cosas y esto es solo el principio, estoy segura- dijo Rose

El resto del camino lo pasamos en silencio, al llegar a la casa los tres subimos a nuestras habitaciones y nos preparamos para dormir. En cuanto mi cabeza toco las almohadas me quede profundamente dormida, pensando… Pensando en todo lo que había pasado esa noche, en mis sueños, en mis amigos, en todo, pero, especialmente, me quede pensando en esos ojos grises que, desde el principio, marcaron, posiblemente, mi pasado, mueven mi presente y permanecerían en mi futuro, fuera el que fuera… Esos ojos, que, desde el primer momento en que los vi, me enamoraron profundamente con solo una mirada…

* * *

Hola chicas! Si es tarde lo se! Pero es que, he tenido una semana un poco (muy estresante) En fin! Aqui esta el capitulo al fin! Gracias a todas y todos por sus reviews, sus alertas y favoritos! En serio me animan a continuar! Chicas! Ya sol capitulos para el final! :3 En fin! Les gusto el capitulo? Dejen un review con su opinion! Las amo! Nos leemos pronto.

Alexa Swan de Cullen*


	6. Chapter 6: Recuerdos

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M yo solo juego con ellos un rato! Pero la trama si es mía! Y espero la disfruten mucho! :)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Recuerdos.**_

Bella Pov.

A la mañana siguiente, me despertó una sonriente Rosalie.

-¿Qué ocurre, Rose?- le pregunte

-Te buscan- respondió simplemente

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Tan temprano?- le pregunte confundida

-Que te buscan; no puedo decirte…- Respondió mis preguntas en orden y luego bufo- ¿Temprano? Bells son las dos de la tarde

-¡¿Qué?!- grite sobresaltada

Me levante rápidamente y baje las escalera corriendo con Rosalie pisándome los talones. Cuando llegue a la sala me tope con una gran sorpresa… Los Cullen estaban ahí y se me quedaron mirando todos, fije mi vista en mi atuendo y me sonroje.

-Genial, ustedes están aquí, en la sala y yo… en pijama- susurre

Todos soltaron una carcajada y yo sonreí

-Tranquila, Bells, no me hubiera sorprendido que Edward hubiera venido también en pijama… Con lo ansioso que estaba por verte…- dijo Alice

Edward y yo nos sonrojamos

-Alice- gruño Edward

Sonreí más todavía

-Bueno, iré a cambiarme- dije comenzando a subir las escaleras

Al llegar a mi habitación, me cubrí la boca con mis manos al tiempo que brincaba emocionada por toda la habitación, ¡Edward había venido a verme! Rápidamente me saque la pijama y me vestí con unos jeans entubados negros, una blusa roja sin mangas con un cinturón beige en la cintura, me puse unas zapatillas de tacón y plataforma negras, deje mi cabello suelto y me aplique rímel y brillo. Una vez lista baje nuevamente las escaleras.

-Valla, Bells, te ves genial- dijo Alice

-Gracias- dije

Me senté junto a Edward y él sonrió mirándome fijamente, le devolví la sonrisa. Comenzamos a platicar de cosas triviales, casi sin importancia, unas horas después Edward me hablo:

-¿Quieres ir a caminar?- pregunto

-Claro- dije rápidamente

Sonrío, tomo mi mano, nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y, ya fuera de la casa, me condujo por las medievales calles de Castle Combe.

-Y… ¿Te gusta el pueblo?- pregunto unos minutos después, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había formado

-¿Bromeas? ¡Es increíble!- exclame

-Me alegro- dijo

Sonreí y le di un apretón a su mano, que no había soltado desde que salimos. Comenzamos a recorrer unas calles que se me hacían muy familiares y me provocaban una sensación de _Deja vú_, intente ignorar esas sensaciones concentrándome en la platica de Edward acerca del colegio, pero no podía, y, como si de una película se tratara, me detuve súbitamente al llegar a un puente en la entrada del pueblo, las imágenes de mis sueños se arremolinaron en mi mente, aturdiéndome.

-¿Estas bien, Bells?- pregunto Edward preocupado

-Sí… No… No te preocupes- tartamudee

Solté su mano y camine hacia el lugar exacto en donde, en mis sueños, veía a esa chica parada, me incline para poder ver el rio pasar por debajo del puente y de nuevo una sensación de _Deja vu _me invadió, la cual se acentuó al sentir un par de fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura y unos labios besando mi mejilla, sonreí inconscientemente, me encontraba tan a gusto.

No sé cuanto tiempo paso, pudieron ser segundos, minutos, horas, días, solo sabía que no quería moverme de donde estaba, entre los brazos de Edward, ambos inclinados en ese puente, sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, pero… Como todo lo bueno… Tenia que terminar y un muy fuerte carraspeo nos hizo separarnos, en el instante en que los brazos de Edward me soltaron me sentí vacía, desprotegida, con frio… Nos giramos para ver a la persona que nos había interrumpido y no me sorprendió para nada ver a Tanya parada frente a nosotros con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirándonos furiosa.

-Hola, Tanya- saludo Edward algo molesto

-Hola, Edward- saludo ignorándome por completo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto a la vez que pasaba su brazo por mi cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo.

A Tanya no lo paso desapercibido este movimiento, pues, en el mismo instante en que Edward paso su brazo, sus ojos fueron directo al brazo que me rodeaba y después, me observaron matándome con la mirada.

-Nada, solo pasaba por aquí y los vi…- dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Oh, genial- dijo Edward- Nosotros tenemos que volver, debo llevar a Bella a su casa antes de anochezca, nos vemos luego.

Una vez dijo eso, me arrastro hasta el final del puente, continuamos caminando, pero, esta vez, nos internamos en el bosque.

-Hay que descansar- dijo recostándose en el tronco de un árbol, totalmente cansado.

Me reí por su tono de fatiga, pero me recosté a su lado en el árbol.

-¿Cansado tan pronto?- le pregunte burlona

-Sí, no entiendo como puedes caminar tanto y no estar cansada con esos tacones- dijo incrédulo

-Tal vez sea porque tengo mejor condición física…- dije sonriendo, el bufo

Volví a reír y el fijo sus ojos en los míos.

-Me encanta tu risa- dijo estirando su mano y acariciando mi mejilla

Yo, por supuesto, me sonroje y baje mi mirada.

-¿Eso significa que es linda?- pregunte bromeando

-Más que linda, es perfecta- dijo mirándome fijamente

Tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos

-Vaya, gracias- dije sin desviar la mirada.

Él fue el primero en desviarla al fijar la vista en el cielo.

-Ya es tarde…- murmuro- Hay que volver

Comenzamos a caminar tomados de la mano con dirección a la casa de los padres de Rose. La mayoría del camino la pasamos en silencio, nunca soltamos nuestras manos entrelazadas. Antes de llegar a la casa Edward se detuvo.

-¿Edward?- le llame extrañada

-Bells, quiero contarte algo…- murmuro

Me acerque más a él

-Adelante- lo incite

-Temo que me tomes por un loco…- dijo

-Edward, nunca lo haría- le dije- Puedes confiar en mi

Levanto la mirada y fijo sus ojos en los míos

-¿Juras no interrumpirme?- pregunto

-Lo juro- dije rápidamente

-Esto… No lo sabe casi nadie, solo mis hermanos…- comenzó- Desde pequeño y hasta ahora, inclusive, tengo sueños en verdad extraños, mis hermanos piensan que son de una vida pasada o algo así… Siempre sueño con una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, pero eso es lo único que veo de ella, también con un chico de ojos grises y cabello cobrizo, él que supongo siempre, que soy yo, por el parentesco que tenemos… Hay veces que sueño con este chico bajando de un caballo y veo una cabaña rodeada por mucha gente y de repente uno de ellos lanza una antorcha y la casa comienza a quemarse, escucho un grito y me despierto sintiéndome vacío… No entiendo esas sensaciones… Toda la vida he tenido esos sueños… Y no sé que son… O porque los tengo- termino

Yo abría y cerraba la boca totalmente sorprendida.

-Yo…- intente decir

-¿Qué?- pregunto- Me crees un loco, no debí haberte dicho

-¡No!- exclame- Es solo que…

-¿Qué…?- pregunto Edward, incitándome a continuar

-Yo… También he tenido sueños así, bueno no así, pero desde que tengo memoria sueño con un chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos grises y con una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes… Soñé con Castle Combe antes de conocerlo, el puente por donde pasamos hace unas horas… También lo soñé, he soñado con la mayoría del pueblo, y con estos chicos, hay noches en las que sueño a esta chica quemándose o escucho gritos y de repente veo fuego a mí alrededor… Esto solo lo saben mis amigos… Nadie más… Y tampoco se porque… Ellos también piensan que es algo de mi vida pasada…- termine

Él me miraba con la boca abierta.

-Wow- dijo- Tenemos más en común de lo que pensábamos

Me reí

-Que loco- dije

Él asintió sonriendo

Al llegar, se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y prometiendo volver a l día siguiente.

Entre a la casa y me encontré con una Rose ansiosa esperando en la sala.

-Volví- le dije

Inmediatamente se levanto del sofá donde estaba sentada y me jalo de la mano sentándome al lado de ella.

-¡Cuéntame todo!- grito

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- le pregunte

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Dónde fueron? ¿Se te declaro?- soltó todas las preguntas de golpe y luego jadeo- ¡Espera! ¡¿Te beso?!

Empecé a reír, pero pare de inmediato al ver la mirada de Rose.

-Solo dimos un paseo por el pueblo, luego recorrimos un poco el bosque; no se me declaro y ¡Claro que no me beso!- intente ocultar con una risa la decepción que sentí.

-¡Detalles, Bells!- me grito

-Bueno… Cuando estuvimos caminado por el puente…- comencé y procedí a contarle todo lo que había pasado, los _Deja vu_, las sensaciones de familiaridad al llegar al puente, cuando Edward me abrazo en este, la interrupción de Tanya, el camino en el bosque, sus comentarios halagadores, solo omití lo de Edward y sus sueños puesto que ese no era mi secreto, si no el de él y no me correspondía a mi contarlo… Al terminar, tenia una mirada soñadora y constantes suspiros salían de mi boca.

-Estas enamorada- dijo segura

-No, es imposible, solo lo conozco de un día- dije alterada.

-¿Y eso que?- pregunto- Yo conocí ayer a Emmett y mírame, estoy locamente enamorada de él

Lo pensé un momento.

-Creo que tienes razón- murmure sonriendo

-Claro que la tengo- musito

Bufe

-¿Y Jas?- pregunte

-Hablando de enamorados, también salió a pasear con Alice.

-Genial- dije

Me levante del sofá

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto

-Subiré a dormir- le dije- El camino me dejo agotada.

-¿No vas a cenar?- volvió a preguntar.

-No, gracias- dije comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Una vez en mi habitación, me di una ducha, me puse mi pijama y me acosté, quedándome profundamente dormida casi al instante. Comencé a soñar con la escena del puente, estaba casi segura que los chicos que estaban ahí parados éramos Edward y yo, y estaría completamente segura si no fuera porque los chicos que estaban ahí tenían ropas de hace mucho tiempo, lo que significaba que eran Anthony y Anabelle… No podía esperar a saber que era lo que sucedía.

* * *

Un mes había pasado ya desde que llegamos a Castle Combe y en ese mes las cosas habían cambiado mucho, Rosalie estaba perdidamente enamorada de Emmett y viceversa, solo que ellos no se daban cuenta, Alice y Jas, estaban igual y yo cada día estaba más enamorada de Edward. Él venia todos lo días y recorríamos juntos, tomados de la mano, todas las calles del pueblo, el bosque… Y cada vez que pasamos por el puente hacíamos lo mismo que la primera vez, yo caminaba hacia este, me inclinaba y miraba el rio pasar, al poco tiempo sentía los brazos de Edward envolviendo mi cintura tiernamente y así nos quedábamos durante un largo tiempo, cuando empezaba a anochecer nos separábamos y seguíamos caminado, cada vez que teníamos un sueño distinto nos lo contábamos, nos apoyábamos en todo... Era simplemente magnifica la relación que llevábamos.

En estos momentos estábamos regresando de nuestro paseo diario, él estaba más callado y pensativo que otros días, y eso me extrañaba, no sabía porque estaba así… Al llegar a la casa murmure un "Te veo luego" y comencé a caminar con dirección a esta, entonces sentí una mano aferrar mi brazo y darme la vuelta de una forma algo brusca pero sin lastimarme, al momento me tope con el rostro de Edward demasiado cerca del mío.

-Bells, lo lamento, no te he hecho mucho caso en todo el paseo, pero es que…- no lo deje continuar

-Edward… Tranquilo, tienes cosas más importantes en que pensar… esta bien- le dije intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía por su indiferencia

Intente alejarme pero él paso sus brazo por mi cintura impidiéndomelo.

-Bella, déjame terminar- me regaño

-Lo siento- me disculpe torpemente, su cercanía me aturdía.

Él sonrío divertido y me miro a los ojos.

-He estado tan callado por que hay algo que quiero decirte pero… No sé si hacerlo- dijo inseguro

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea- susurre regresándole la mirada.

-Bien, entonces ahí va- suspiro- Bella… Yo… Desde el primer momento en que te vi me enamore de ti, Bells, me enamore de tus ojos verdes, de tu cabello castaño, de tu piel blanca, de tus sonrojos, de tu voz, de tu risa, de tu forma de pensar, de todo, absolutamente todo de ti me encanto, me hechizo por completo, no sabia que era lo que sentía, no sabia porque cuando estaba junto a ti mis manos sudaban, mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho de forma frenética… El día que nos conocimos y que casi nos besamos, estuve toda la noche cuestionándome porque lo había hecho, que era lo que me había pasado y… No tenia respuesta a todas esas preguntas hasta hace unos días, yo nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, pero… Eso fue lo que me paso desde que te vi… Bella te amo, desde el primer momento que te vi, lo hice…- término con los ojos brillosos, mi corazón retumbaba frenético contra mi pecho.- Di algo- exclamo desesperado al ver que no decía nada

-Edward… ¿Es en serio?- pregunte simplemente

-Es totalmente cierto- respondió de inmediato.

Sonreí y lo mire fijamente unos minutos.

-También te amo- le dije

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y después sonrío al ver que no mentía. Comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío, sentí su Aliento chocar contra el mío, pronto su nariz rozo la mía, se quedo quieto un momento, como pidiendo permiso, me alce ligeramente sobre las puntas de mis pies y acorte la distancia que nos separaba, mis labios hicieron contacto con los suyos y de inmediato sentí un estremecimiento enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, sus labios comenzaron a moverse sobre los míos de manera suave y tierna, pase mis brazos por su cuello y el apretó más su agarre en torno a mi cintura, su lengua rozo mi labio inferior, pidiendo profundizar el beso, cosa que yo no le negué, abrí mi boca dejando pasar su lengua… Pero, cuando esta hizo contacto con la mía, los recuerdos comenzaron a llenar mi mente, en 1590, mi vida como campesina, la primera vez que lo vi en el mercado de esa época, cuando el me regreso la mirada, nuestro tiempo juntos, el primer "Te amo" que me dijo, el primer beso; nuestro beso se hacia cada vez más desesperado y pasional conforme los recuerdos inundaban mi mente, la vez que me presento a Taryn, su amenaza, cuando todo el pueblo comenzó a decir que yo era bruja… Cuando me quemaron en mi propia casa… Y entonces todo encajo, yo era Anabelle y él Anthony, por eso ambos teníamos ese tipo de sueños… Era nuestra vida juntos… De pronto, y cuando caí en cuenta de todo, un necesidad se expandió por todo mi cuerpo, tanto tiempo separada de él, 420 años sin el amor de mi vida, mis manos, que habían permanecido inmóviles alrededor de su cuello, comenzaron a acariciar su rostro, como queriéndolo memorizar después de tanto tiempo separados…

Al separarnos ambos teníamos la respiración entrecortada y al mirarnos a los ojos supe que él también lo sabia.

-Anthony- dije sonriendo

-Anabelle- musito él al mismo tiempo

Sonreímos, sin duda esto era mágico.

-¿Cómo…?- comencé pero pare- ¡No tengo palabras!

Él rio por mi aturdimiento y me abrazo fuerte

-Te he extrañado tanto- dijo- No tienes ni idea de cuanto te necesito

Sonreí

-Yo igual, no entiendo como no te reconocí desde le primer momento en que te vi.- murmure contra su pecho

-Ninguno de los dos lo hizo, tenia que pasar todo esto para que lo recordáramos- me dijo

-Pero… ¿Quién dijo que yo era bruja?- pregunte en verdad curiosa

Él apretó la mandíbula, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y sus ojos se endurecieron

-Taryn- casi escupió el nombre

-¿¡Que?!- grite

-Fue ella, ella me lo dijo- musito furioso

-Bueno, eso… eso ya no importa… Ahora estamos juntos- susurre mirándolo

Él se relajo

-Eso es verdad- musito uniendo sus labios con los míos una vez más.

-Entonces, Alice y Emmett son: Alysa y Brandon…- dije

Asintió

-Y Rosalie y Jasper son: Rosalind y Brentt- musito

-Y… Taryn es…- comencé

-Tanya- terminamos ambos.

-Pero… ¿El Rey y la Reina? – pregunte

-Son mis padres – dijo – Actualmente son Carlisle Cullen y Esme Cullen

-Interesante- me reí- Te amo

Él sonrío

-Y yo a ti- murmuro besándome

Pero nos detuvimos en el instante en el que escuchamos unas palmadas y la voz que menos deseábamos escuchar.

-Vaya, vaya – río Tanya – Al fin recuerdan…

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí- le recrimino Edward, furioso

Ella río con descaro

-Tranquilo, principito, no hay necesidad de exaltarse- dijo

-Tanya, será mejor que te vayas- le dije yo

-Tu cállate, plebeya, esto es entre él y yo- me respondió mirándome con odio

-¡No te permito que le hables así!- grito Edward

-Huy que miedo- se burlo ella

-Basta, Tanya- dijo Edward

-¡No! ¡Hace 420 años yo esparcí el rumor de que Anabelle era bruja porque quería que fueras para mí! ¡Edward yo te amaba! ¡¿Y que fue lo que hiciste tu?! ¡Te mataste! ¡Te mataste para estar con ella!- grito totalmente fuera de sí- ¡Ahora es mi turno! ¡Hice una promesa antes de morir! ¡Prometí que nunca serian felices juntos! ¡Y así será!- Edward tomo mi mano y comenzó a correr, jalándome hacia el bosque. Tanya río de nuevo- Esconderse no les servirá de nada ¿Alguna vez han estuchado hablar de la brujería y pactos con el diablo? ¡Pues mi alma tiene un pacto con él! ¡Soy poderosa y podre destruirlos!

El viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, no podíamos dejar de correr, lo único que sabia era que íbamos a morir.

* * *

Hola chicas! Tarde lo se! Lo lamento! Pero entiendanme! La semana de semestrales es la peor de este mundo! Lo juro! No puedo hacer nada! En fin! UN CAPITULO MAS! Que les parece?! Todo en general! La historia, el capitulo! Gracias x todos sus comentarios, sus alertas y favoritos! Son muy especiales para mi! Pues bueno, preciosas! Dejen sus comentarios! :)

Las amo!

Nos leemos pronto!

Alexa Swan de Cullen*


	7. Chapter 7: Peligro

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble S.M. Yo solo juego con ellos! Pero la trama si es totalmente y espero que la disfruten mucho.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Peligro**_

Corríamos por el bosque de manera desesperada, esperando poder escapar de ella, pero era imposible, no tenia ni idea de cómo habíamos llegado a este punto, siendo perseguidos por una sádica chica de diecisiete años que juraba haber hecho un pacto con el diablo hace 420 años en el momento de morir, para poder vengar su amor no correspondido. Siendo visto desde ese punto sonaba muy… Raro, por no decirlo de otra manera, e irónico hasta cierto punto…

Edward me guio por un sendero en el bosque, ambos corríamos moviendo nuestras cabezas de lado a lado de forma brusca buscando una salida, con nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas, debido al esfuerzo, y el miedo recorriendo cada partícula de nuestros cuerpos. Lo único que lográbamos escuchar, en la penumbra del bosque, era el silbido tétrico del viento, que hacia que nos estremeciéramos con terror, esto era justo el escenario perfecto para una película de terror o, al menos, lo era para mi peor pesadilla, Edward y yo, parados a mitad del bosque, ambos con la respiración entrecortada, girando la cabeza bruscamente de un lado a otro, el camino solo iluminado por la escasa luz de la luna, y luego la ligera neblina que se empezaba a formar en nuestros pies. Simplemente terrorífico.

-¿Dónde crees que este?- le pregunte

-No lo sé- respondió tenso- Por aquí

Me jalo hacia otro camino, un tiempo después, salimos a, lo que supusimos, era un prado y nos paramos un momento a descansar.

-Creo que la perdimos por el momento- me dijo respirando profundamente

-También lo creo- respondí y me recargue en el tronco de un árbol.

-Bells, lo siento tanto- se disculpo

Lo mire extrañada

-¿Por qué?- pregunte

-Por todo lo que esta pasando…- dijo

Bufe molesta

-Edward, esto no es tu culpa, deja de decir tonterías- lo regañe

Bajo la mirada

-Lo sé, es solo que…- comenzó- No lo sé

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo mire fijamente

-Edward, no tienes que sentirte culpable por esto, nada es culpa tuya o mía, no sabíamos que esto iba a pasar… Así que deja eso ya, porque de nada te sirve sentirte culpable por algo que no tenías ni idea que podía suceder- termine

-Tienes razón, hay que concentrarnos en estar a salvo- dijo

Le di un pequeño beso

-Te amo- le dije

-Y yo a ti- respondió serio

El viento nos dio en la cara y, cuando fijo su vista en algún punto sobre mi cabeza, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, y apretó la mandíbula. Me gire para ver que era lo que le molestaba y cuando fije mí vista en ella el miedo se apodero de mí y me aferre a su brazo.

-Les dije que no podrían escapar de mi…- canturreo Tanya

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto Edward en un susurro

-Por venganza, por despecho… Por muchas cosas…- luego de esto sonrío- Les voy a contar una historia, hace mucho, muchos, años, vivía una chica, que era princesa, y estaba completamente enamorada de un príncipe, un día la linda princesa se entera que su príncipe estaba enamorado de otra chica, pero no una chica cualquiera, para nada, si no, de una plebeya, alguien totalmente fuera de su estatus social, la princesa, le advirtió a la plebeya que se alejara del príncipe, pero, ella no lo hizo, entonces la princesa, por el bien del príncipe, invento un rumor acerca de la plebeya: que era bruja, todos los aldeanos la quemaron viva en su propia casa. La princesa feliz por que el príncipe al fin iba a prestarle atención, se quedo en su castillo, a la espera de que su príncipe llegara por ella, un día le llega una terrible noticia a la princesa… Su príncipe había muerto, la princesa llena de dolor, se mata, pero deja una promesa, un tiempo después, ella rencarna, y, al cumplir los quince años de edad, recuerda todas las cosas que pasaron en su primera vida. Ahora esa chica esta dispuesta a conseguir lo que quiere y ahora va a asegurarse de que nadie sobreviva, y ya sabe con quien va a empezar… Con su primera y única enemiga- termino mirándome, no podía creer la demencia con la que hablaba, era demasiado lógico que hablaba de nosotros y que su primera y única enemiga era yo.

Edward paso su brazo frente de mi y me empujo hacia atrás, con el fin, de que yo quedara detrás de su cuerpo, me aferre con mis manos a su camisa.

-Tanya… Déjala… Por favor, no le hagas daño- dijo Edward con el dolor y el miedo impregnado en cada una de sus palabras.

Esto solo logro que Tanya se enfureciera más

-¿Por qué?- pregunto retóricamente- A mi no me interesa lo que tu sientas, a ti no te importo lo que yo sentía…

-Tanya, por favor…- suplique- Vas a encontrar a alguien, lo sé…

-¡¿Cómo sabes?!- grito enfurecida- ¡Tu tienes todo! ¡Tienes a un hombre que te ama! ¡Y tú lo amas! Lamentablemente ese hombre que amas es el mismo que yo amo y ¿Adivina quien se va a quedar con él? Por supuesto yo.

Ella estaba totalmente… fuera de si, me hizo sentir más terror del que ya sentía, ella actuaba con demencia, se movía, gesticulaba y hablaba llena de ella, pero entonces llego un momento en el cual me puse a pensar que las personas no tienen ni idea de cuantas cosas sobrenaturales hay en este mundo, no necesariamente tienen que ser más espeluznantes o menos lindas para ser extrañas y fuera de lo normal, yo, soy la prueba de ello, soy una chica normal, de estatura promedio y cabello castaño, no soy precisamente hermosa, ni leo mentes, tampoco veo el futuro o manejo el ambiente, sin embargo, no soy nada normal, por fuera, puedo verme común y corriente, como cualquier adolecente de diecisiete años, pero, por dentro, soy completamente fuera de lo normal, el hecho de ver tu pasado en sueños desde pequeña no es algo que se considere normal en la sociedad, el encontrar a la persona que, noche tras noche, se aparece en tus sueños, descubrir el amor, y enterarte de un obscuro pasado, tampoco es considerado normal.

Así que aquí estoy, esperando, junto al amor de mi vida, nuestro final, era irónico, muertos a mano de nuestra peor enemiga, la persona que, años atrás, nos separo de la peor manera. No nos quedaba mas que darnos por vencidos, no era sumamente malo eso, esta vez moriría con él a mi lado, tomados de la mano y jurándonos amor eterno en voz baja, antes de despedirnos con un beso cargado de amor.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, tenia la esperanza de que alguna luz, algún milagro llegara por el lado este del bosque y nos salvara, lo admitiría, me negaba a morir en manos de mi enemiga de hace 420 años atrás…

Ella rio malévolamente al tiempo que se acercaba a nosotros, me abrace más a él y esperamos juntos el final de esta historia que… 420 años antes, había empezado…

Me sentí valiente por unos segundos, así que, aproveche esa valentía repentina y me interpuse entre Tanya y Edward.

-Tanya- dije- Tú me quieres a mí, no a él… ¿Me equivoco?

Ella sonrío

-No- fue su simple respuesta.

-Entonces termina conmigo y no con él- le rogué

-Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer…- musito

Antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar saco una pistola y nos apuntó con ella, jadeamos sorprendidos y retrocedimos un paso, Edward pasó sus brazos protectoramente entorno a mi cintura, pero yo me los quite de encima.

-Entonces hazlo- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bella…- me llamó Edward

Se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

-Edward, no quiero que la detengas… Puedo morir yo pero no tú, de eso estoy completamente segura- murmure

-Bells, tú lo eres todo para mí, desde hace casi 500 años, no puedo vivir sin ti, ¿No lo entiendes?-dijo con dolor

Me eche a llorar.

-Te amo, siempre lo hare no importa que pase-le dije

-También te amo- regreso- Siempre

Ambos llorábamos, la tristeza nos embargaba, nos llenaba por completo y no nos dejaba, nos dimos, el último beso antes de morir, nuestro último recuerdo del otro. Me volví a parar delante de él.

-Esto se acabó…- dijo Tanya- Terminare con esto de una vez por todas.

Ella seguía apuntándonos con el arma.

-Hazlo ya-le dije

Comenzó a apretar el gatillo, entonces cerré los ojos y espere, a los pocos segundos se escuchó el ruido del gatillo siendo disparado, espere… Simplemente espere a que el dolor llegara pero… No hubo nada, después de un tiempo, absolutamente nada. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y la imagen me dejo helada.

Tanya estaba tirada en el suelo, muerta. Se había matado ella…

Había estado sufriendo tanto… Cuando ella dijo eso acerca de acabar con todo, se refería a ella, a terminar con su sufrimiento… Me abrace a Edward, llorando, por todo, por Tanya, porque estaba viva y junto a la persona que amaba, porque tenía a mis amigos conmigo… Por todo…

Unos momentos después llegaron nuestros amigos, se mostraron igual de sorprendidos al saber la historia completa, llamamos a la policía para que fuera por el cuerpo y salimos del bosque.

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde ese terrible momento en el bosque, después de eso decidí transferirme al colegio de Castle Combe junto con Rose y Jas, convencer a nuestros padres fue algo complicado pero, finalmente, lo logramos, ahora estamos sumamente felices aquí, nos quedamos a vivir en la casa de los padres de Rose, Alli y Jas empezaron a salir a la semana de lo ocurrido en el bosque, Rose y Emmett tardaron más, pero ahora están juntos.

El pasado quedo en donde debía estar, atrás, todos lo habíamos superados rápidamente, ahora podíamos decir, al fin, que lo malo había terminado dejando lugar a lo bueno. Todo había terminado, esta historia… Historia que… Tiempo atrás había comenzado… Ahora había terminado… Como toda historia, por más cruel que sea, tenía que terminar… Todos lo entendimos… Hace 400 años atrás…

**_Fin._**

* * *

_**Hola chicas! Como estan?! Yo pues hay mas o menos! QUE TAL?! ULTIMO CAPITULO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! Que les parecio? Les gusto el rumbo que tomo todo? Este esta muy corto! Pero tengo el capitulo alterno, que es más largo! Quieren que suba el capitulo alterno? Dejen su review! Pero bueno! Muchas gracias a todas (y todos por si hay) por acompañarme en esta gran historia! Disfrute demasiado escribiendola! Y espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado leyendola! Nada más diganme si quieren que suba el capitulo alterno y pues lo subo! Y tengo otra historia que se llama "Sombras de la Noche" y pues es una historia DEMASIADO resumida! Tiene solo tres capitulos! Trata de unos chicos que poco a poco van descubriendo que no son humanos! Si no que entre estos 8 amigos hay 8 razas diferentes! Sirenas, vampiros, hombres lobo, semi fantasmas, Dioses entre otros! Y se topan con un Angel Protector que los guia en su entrenamiento para una batalla! Les interesa?! Aunque solo tenga tres capitulos?! Ustedes dicen! La subo o no?! :)**_

_**Las amo!**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Alexa Swan de Cullen***_


	8. Chapter 8: Alterno

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M, solo la trama es mía y espero de todo corazon que la disfruten! :)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: Alterno.**_

Corríamos por el bosque de manera desesperada, esperando poder escapar de ella, pero era imposible, no tenia ni idea de cómo habíamos llegado a este punto, siendo perseguidos por una sádica chica de diecisiete años que juraba haber hecho un pacto con el diablo hace 420 años en el momento de morir, para poder vengar su amor no correspondido. Siendo visto desde ese punto sonaba muy… Raro, por no decirlo de otra manera, e irónico hasta cierto punto…

Edward me guio por un sendero en el bosque, ambos corríamos moviendo nuestras cabezas de lado a lado de forma brusca buscando una salida, con nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas, debido al esfuerzo, y el miedo recorriendo cada partícula de nuestros cuerpos. Lo único que lográbamos escuchar, en la penumbra del bosque, era el silbido tétrico del viento, que hacia que nos estremeciéramos con terror, esto era justo el escenario perfecto para una película de terror o, al menos, lo era para mi peor pesadilla, Edward y yo, parados a mitad del bosque, ambos con la respiración entrecortada, girando la cabeza bruscamente de un lado a otro, el camino solo iluminado por la escasa luz de la luna, y luego la ligera neblina que se empezaba a formar en nuestros pies. Simplemente terrorífico.

-¿Dónde crees que este?- le pregunte

-No lo sé- respondió tenso- Por aquí

Me jalo hacia otro camino, un tiempo después, salimos a, lo que supusimos, era un prado y nos paramos un momento a descansar.

-Creo que la perdimos por el momento- me dijo respirando profundamente

-También lo creo- respondí y me recargue en el tronco de un árbol.

-Bells, lo siento tanto- se disculpo

Lo mire extrañada

-¿Por qué?- pregunte

-Por todo lo que esta pasando…- dijo

Bufe molesta

-Edward, esto no es tu culpa, deja de decir tonterías- lo regañe

Bajo la mirada

-Lo sé, es solo que…- comenzó- No lo sé

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo mire fijamente

-Edward, no tienes que sentirte culpable por esto, nada es culpa tuya o mía, no sabíamos que esto iba a pasar… Así que deja eso ya, porque de nada te sirve sentirte culpable por algo que no tenías ni idea que podía suceder- termine

-Tienes razón, hay que concentrarnos en estar a salvo- dijo

Le di un pequeño beso

-Te amo- le dije

-Y yo a ti- respondió serio

El viento nos dio en la cara y, cuando fijo su vista en algún punto sobre mi cabeza, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, y apretó la mandíbula. Me gire para ver que era lo que le molestaba y cuando fije mí vista en ella el miedo se apodero de mí y me aferre a su brazo.

-Les dije que no podrían escapar de mi…- canturreo Tanya

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto Edward en un susurro

-Por venganza, por despecho… Por muchas cosas…- luego de esto sonrío- Les voy a contar una historia, hace mucho, muchos, años, vivía una chica, que era princesa, y estaba completamente enamorada de un príncipe, un día la linda princesa se entera que su príncipe estaba enamorado de otra chica, pero no una chica cualquiera, para nada, si no, de una plebeya, alguien totalmente fuera de su estatus social, la princesa, le advirtió a la plebeya que se alejara del príncipe, pero, ella no lo hizo, entonces la princesa, por el bien del príncipe, invento un rumor acerca de la plebeya: que era bruja, todos los aldeanos la quemaron viva en su propia casa. La princesa feliz por que el príncipe al fin iba a prestarle atención, se quedo en su castillo, a la espera de que su príncipe llegara por ella, un día le llega una terrible noticia a la princesa… Su príncipe había muerto, la princesa llena de dolor, se mata, pero deja una promesa, un tiempo después, ella rencarna, y, al cumplir los quince años de edad, recuerda todas las cosas que pasaron en su primera vida. Ahora esa chica esta dispuesta a conseguir lo que quiere y ahora va a asegurarse de que nadie sobreviva, y ya sabe con quien va a empezar… Con su primera y única enemiga- termino mirándome, no podía creer la demencia con la que hablaba, era demasiado lógico que hablaba de nosotros y que su primera y única enemiga era yo.

Edward paso su brazo frente de mi y me empujo hacia atrás, con el fin, de que yo quedara detrás de su cuerpo, me aferre con mis manos a su camisa.

-Tanya… Déjala… Por favor, no le hagas daño- dijo Edward con el dolor y el miedo impregnado en cada una de sus palabras.

Esto solo logro que Tanya se enfureciera más

-¿Por qué?- pregunto retóricamente- A mi no me interesa lo que tu sientas, a ti no te importo lo que yo sentía…

-Tanya, por favor…- suplique- Vas a encontrar a alguien, lo sé…

-¡¿Cómo sabes?!- grito enfurecida- ¡Tú tienes todo! ¡Tienes a un hombre que te ama! ¡Y tú lo amas! Lamentablemente ese hombre que amas es el mismo que yo amo y ¿Adivina quién se va a quedar con él? Por supuesto yo.

Ella estaba totalmente… fuera de sí, me hizo sentir más terror del que ya sentía, ella actuaba con demencia, se movía, gesticulaba y hablaba llena de ella, pero entonces llego un momento en el cual me puse a pensar que las personas no tienen ni idea de cuantas cosas sobrenaturales hay en este mundo, no necesariamente tienen que ser más espeluznantes o menos lindas para ser extrañas y fuera de lo normal, yo, soy la prueba de ello, soy una chica normal, de estatura promedio y cabello castaño, no soy precisamente hermosa, ni leo mentes, tampoco veo el futuro o manejo el ambiente, sin embargo, no soy nada normal, por fuera, puedo verme común y corriente, como cualquier adolecente de diecisiete años, pero, por dentro, soy completamente fuera de lo normal, el hecho de ver tu pasado en sueños desde pequeña no es algo que se considere normal en la sociedad, el encontrar a la persona que, noche tras noche, se aparece en tus sueños, descubrir el amor, y enterarte de un obscuro pasado, tampoco es considerado normal.

Así que aquí estoy, esperando, junto al amor de mi vida, nuestro final, era irónico, muertos a mano de nuestra peor enemiga, la persona que, años atrás, nos separó de la peor manera. No nos quedaba más que darnos por vencidos, no era sumamente malo eso, esta vez moriría con él a mi lado, tomados de la mano y jurándonos amor eterno en voz baja, antes de despedirnos con un beso cargado de amor.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, tenía la esperanza de que alguna luz, algún milagro llegara por el lado este del bosque y nos salvara, lo admitiría, me negaba a morir en manos de mi enemiga de hace 420 años atrás…

Ella rio malévolamente al tiempo que se acercaba a nosotros, me abrace más a él y esperamos juntos el final de esta historia que… 420 años antes, había empezado…

Me sentí valiente por unos segundos, así que, aproveche esa valentía repentina y me interpuse entre Tanya y Edward.

-Tanya- dije- Tú me quieres a mí, no a él… ¿Me equivoco?

Ella sonrío

-No- fue su simple respuesta.

-Bien, entonces ven por mí.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar salí corriendo, internándome más en el bosque. Escuché la siniestra carcajada de Tanya y el grito de Edward, llamándome.

Corrí más todavía, pensando que podía perderla corrí por un buen tiempo, hasta que el cansancio hizo mella en mi y pare, sabia que no debía parar, pero no pude evitarlo, simplemente pare. Inspeccione a mi alrededor, al parecer me había internado más de lo que pensaba en el bosque, no podía reconocer en donde me encontraba, cuando venia con Edward nunca nos internábamos tanto, todo se encontraba sumido en un silencio sepulcral que me erizaba los vellos de la nuca, lo único que era capaz de oír era mi corazón latiendo erráticamente en mi pecho, amenazando con salirse de este y mi respiración entrecortada. Di una vuelta completa, examinando, esperando poder reconocer algo, era inútil, no reconocía absolutamente nada, el miedo fue aumentando junto con la desesperación, estaba sola, en medio del bosque, con una loca tras de mi, pero… Aun así, me sentía agradecida, porque era yo la que iba a morir, era yo y no Edward, sabía a la perfección que, probablemente, Tanya me mataría a mí y después a Edward, pero… No la creía capaz, ella estaba totalmente convencida de que lo amaba, y, mientras siguiera con ese pensamiento, él estaría a salvo… No me quedaba más que resignarme a mi destino, a morir… De igual forma, ¿Cuántas veces no me pregunte como seria morir? Ahora lo descubriría, ahora sabría eso que tantas personas se preguntan, conocería aquel maravilloso lugar del que tanto he oído hablar en La Iglesia… Eso debería hacerme sentir mejor, más no lo hizo, me sentía dolida, deprimida y varios sentimientos, no precisamente buenos, me inundaban… Pero ya no me dio tiempo de seguir cavilando acerca de mi vida, escuche pasos corriendo hacia mí, me quede inmóvil, esperando… Segundos después una silueta se hizo presente, pero no era la silueta de una mujer, era la de…

-¡Jasper!- grite al reconocerlo

-¡Anabelle!- regreso

Una oleada de Alivio me recorrió y luego me di cuenta de que no me había llamado "Bella" si no "Anabelle" Eso significaba que… ¡Ellos sabían! ¡También habían recordado!

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- pregunte incrédula

-¿No se nota?- pregunto retóricamente, para luego añadir- ¡Salvándote!

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia el camino por donde había venido, pero me resistí.

-¡Espera!- grite- ¡¿Y Edward?!

-¡Cálmate!- volvió a jalarme pero me resistí de nuevo.

-¿¡Donde esta?!- volví a gritar

-¡Esta con Alice! ¡Nos están esperando junto Rosalie, Emmett y los padres!- informo.

Asentí y me deje llevar por él. Corrimos cerca de un kilometro casi sin parar, entonces paramos.

-Estoy cansada- dije entrecortadamente

-Lo sé- dijo él.

Caminamos otro poco.

-¿Estamos cerca?- pregunte jadeante

-Casi, unos veinte metros más…- dijo

Fruncí el ceño.

-Estoy cansada- dije

-Espera…- musito frenando de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte asustada

-Quédate detrás de mí- dijo

Escaneo el lugar.

-¿Qué pasa?- volví a preguntar.

-Esta cerca- dijo

Me congele

-Oh- fue lo único que puse decir

-Tranquila- mustio

Acto seguido tomo su celular y marco un número

-¿A quien llamas?- pregunte curiosa

Me callo

-Alice- dijo- Estamos cerca, veinte metros al este… No seguimos… Ella esta aquí… Bien- colgó

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte desesperada

-Van a buscarnos- dijo

-Ojala y los encuentren vivos…- una voz completamente diferente sonó

-Tanya- dijo Jas con burla- Quisiera decir que es un gusto verte pero no me gusta mentir

Ella sonrío

-Vamos… Solo dame a la niña y listo- resolvió Tanya

-No lo creo, Tanya- dijo él

Ella bufo

-¿Tiene que hacerlo tan difícil?- pregunto ella

-Si no, todo seria aburrido- dijo Jas

Casi al instante comenzaron a luchar, al parecer Tanya sabia artes marciales, y mi amigo se defendía como podía.

-¡Jas!- exclame preocupada cuando Tanya lo golpeo en la cara.

-Tranquila, quédate ahí- dijo abalanzándose sobre ella.

Yo solo observaba ansiosa como los dos luchaban, Tanya lanzando golpes todo el tiempo y Jas bloqueándolos intentando someterla, rezaba por que los demás no tardaran demasiado, empezaba a ponerme histérica. Me sentía impotente al ver como mi amigo era atacado y yo no podía hacer nada.

El tiempo pasaba y los demás no llegaban, entonces recordé algo de pelea que Jas me había enseñado, además de las pocas clases de artes marciales que mis padres me habían obligado a tomar.

-¡Jas!- le grite

Él se alejó lo suficiente de Tanya como para mirarme sin ser atacado

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto en un grito

-¡Te ayudare! ¡Las clases de pelea!- le explique ante su mirada confundida.

Él asintió.

-¡Tu i podrás golpearla!- grito en broma

Sonreí

-¿En verdad crees que puedes ganarme?- pregunto Tanya, burlona

-Sé que puedo- dije con una seguridad desconocida para mí.

Ella sonrío

-Quiero verlo- me reto

Me acerque a ella y comenzó la lucha, ella lanzaba golpes, yo los bloqueaba y los regresaba, algunas veces logro golpearme, pero no tanto como para aturdirme. Estábamos tan metidas en nuestra pelea que realmente no nos dimos cuenta de cuando los demás llegaron.

-¡Bella!- grito la voz de Edward llena de pánico

Me volví hacia él.

-¡Cuidado!- me grito Alice

Me volví a tiempo para detener el golpe que Tanya había lanzado.

-¡Ya me harte!- grite

Ella lanzo un par de golpes más, que yo bloquee, antes de que la tomara por un brazo y lograra tirarla al piso para luego someterla.

-Wow- exclamo Emmett

Sonreí

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Edward mirándome entre extasiado y preocupado

-Sí, no te preocupes- le sonreí

Me regreso la sonrisa

-Taryn…- comenzó la Reina Emilie

-No me llamo Taryn, ya no más… Soy Tanya- la interrumpió

-Bien… Tanya…- dijo la antigua Reina- ¿Qué haremos con ella?

-No lo sé- musito el señor Cullen- Es claro que no podemos dejarla libre…

-Ni encerrarla en la cárcel, puesto que, no tenemos pruebas…- indago Alice

-¿Creen que podríamos hablar?- se cuestiono Edward

-¿Tú crees que va a entender y que, como por arte de magia va a cambiar y no intentara matarnos?- pregunto retóricamente Emmett

-Podríamos tratar, intentar hacerla entrar en razón…- apoyo Jas.

Lo pensaron un momento

-Es lo mejor…- acepto el señor Cullen.

-Padre…- comenzó Emmett

De la nada Tanya, quien seguía debajo de mi, se echo a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte preocupada parándome y dejándola libre.

-¡Bella! ¡No!- grito Emmett al ver que la dejaba

-Espera- le dije y ayude a Tanya a levantarse

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Edward a Tanya

-Es solo que… Yo… Estoy totalmente celosa- consiguió decir entre sollozos

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿De quien?- solté las preguntas sorprendida

-De ti, Bella, obviamente, lo tenias todo, yo tenia dinero, joyas… Riquezas, en pocas palabras… Pero tu… Tu tenias el amor de tus padres, tenias una vida sin muchas presiones, eras y, eres, una chica con una belleza y un encanto natural, algo que yo nunca tuve, pero por sobre todo, tenias el amor de Anthony, aquella persona que tanto creí amar… Cuando él se suicido por ti, yo… Me llene de ira porque, no entendía la razón de porque él hacia eso por ti, no sabía a que nivel era su amor por ti… No sabía porque te amaba a ti y no a mi… ¿Qué tenias tu que yo no? Ahora lo entiendo… Uno no elige de quien enamorarse… Yo… Fui tan estúpida… No pude comprenderlo a tiempo y… Los dañe… Yo… Va sonar muy de película, increíble, exagerado hasta cierto punto el hecho de que no pude entender esto en casi 500 años, contando la adolescencia de antes y la actual, y ahora, en unos veinte minutos lo entiendo todo, pero, necesitaba ayuda para comprenderlo todo… Lo lamento mucho- termino

Todos la mirábamos sorprendidos

-¿En serio quieres que creamos eso?- pregunto Emmett bruscamente

-Yo creo que esta siendo honesta- dijo Rosalie

-¿Qué? Pero Rose…- comenzó Emmett

-Definitivamente esta siendo honesta- lo interrumpí

-¿Cómo estamos tan seguros de eso?- cuestiono Edward algo dudoso

-Mira sus ojos, ya no tiene esa demencia de hace unas horas…- le dije

-Bells, tiene razón- me apoyo Alice

-Chicos, sé que es difícil aceptarme después de todo lo que les hice pero… Me gustaría que lo intentaran…- dijo Tanya

-Va a ser difícil pero… Creo que podemos intentarlo… ¿No chicos?- les pregunte al resto

Todos asintieron algunos más dudosos que otros, pero prometieron intentarlo.

-Vamos, hay que salir de aquí- nos dijo el señor Cullen

Le pase la mano por los hombros a Tanya y le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-En verdad lo siento, Bella- me murmuro

-Descuida… Todo en el pasado… Donde debería estar…- le dije

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, comenzamos a caminar, entonces Edward llego hasta nuestra posición.

-Bells, yo quiero…- comenzó algo nervioso, tenía una idea de lo que quería decirme, así que, me adelante.

-Me gustaría conocer a tus padres- le dije sonriendo

-¿En serio?- pregunto emocionado

-Claro- conteste

Tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia sus padres, dejando a Tanya con Alice y Rosalie, claro, antes de ir.

-Padres- los llamo

-¿Qué ocurre, Edward?- pregunto la señora Cullen sonriéndole a su hijo con cariño.

-Bueno, me hubiera gustado que se conocieran en una mejor situación pero…- dijo la frase inconclusa sonriendo- Ella es Bella, mí novia.

-Es un gusto- dije sonriéndoles

-El gusto es nuestro, Bella, soy Carlisle Cullen y ella es mi esposa: Esme Cullen- se presento el padre de Edward

-Es un gusto, cariño- me dijo la señora Cullen- Ya eres una más de la familia, por lo que se ve.

-Muchas gracias, señores Cullen- les dije con formalidad

-Vamos, Bella, nada de formalismos, puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres- dijo el señor.

-De acuerdo, gracias- respondí

El camino de regreso la pasamos platicando entre nosotros, riendo, haciendo bromas, entre otras cosas, al llegar al puente de la entrada del pueblo, cada quien tomo su camino, los padres de Edward se fueron a su casa, Alice y Jas quisieron caminar por las calles un poco, por lo que se separaron, al igual que Emmett y Rosalie, dejándonos a Tanya, Edward y a mi solos.

-Recuerdo este puente- suspiro Tanya- Fue aquí en donde los vi juntos por primera vez, donde arruine todo.

-Tanya- dije al ver una sombra de tristeza nublar sus ojos- Ya no importa, hay que dejar el pasado atrás, has cambiado, olvida todo lo malo que paso.

-Concuerdo con Bells, Tanya ya esta todo atrás ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Edward

Tanya sonrío

-Gracias, chicos, han sido muy buenos conmigo después de todo…- musito

Le sonreí

-No te preocupes- le dije

A la mitad del camino, Tanya tuvo que irse por otro lado, se despidió y dio vuelta hacia su casa.

-Es una locura- murmuro Edward

-Lo sé- respondí- ¿Cuándo te imaginaste que todo esto iba a pasar?

Edward río.

-Nunca, realmente- musito- Pero estoy feliz de que todo haya pasado, estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado…- termino

Me sonroje

-Yo también lo estoy- murmure

El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio, al llegar a la casa de los padres de Rose nos quedamos afuera hablando un poco más acerca de los sucesos ocurridos momentos atrás, después él se fue.

Entre a la casa y subí directo a mi habitación, me cambie por mi pijama, pero antes de acostarme me dirigí a la ventana y mire fijamente la luna, pensando en todo, intentando creer que todo lo que paso fue verdad, que realmente estuve a punto de morir en manos de Tanya y que, al final, termino siendo mi amiga…

-Vaya día…- murmure sonriendo antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirme a mi cama. En poco tiempo me quede profundamente dormida.

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde ese terrible momento en el bosque, después de eso decidí transferirme al colegio de Castle Combe junto con Rose y Jas, convencer a nuestros padres fue algo complicado pero, finalmente, lo logramos, ahora estamos sumamente felices aquí, nos quedamos a vivir en la casa de los padres de Rose, Alice y Jas empezaron a salir a la semana de lo ocurrido en el bosque, Rose y Emmett tardaron más, pero ahora están juntos, Tanya se había convertido en una más de nuestro grupo, todo era maravilloso.

El pasado quedo en donde debía estar, atrás, todos lo habíamos superados rápidamente, ahora podíamos decir, al fin, que lo malo había terminado dejando lugar a lo bueno. Todo había terminado, esta historia… Historia que… Tiempo atrás había comenzado… Ahora había terminado… Como toda historia, por más cruel que sea, tenía que terminar… Todos lo entendimos… Hace 400 años atrás…

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Hola chicas! Ahora si! Definitivamente! El último capitulo de esta historia! Y como ya dije en el capitulo anterior, pero quiero repetir en este, muchas gracias a quienes me acompañaron a lo largo de esta historia! A quienes me dejaron sus comentarios, sus favoritos, sus alertas! A mis lectoras fantasma tambien! Gracias a todas! Ustedes ahora son parte de mi vida! :)**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES:**_

_***Twiandre**_

_***stewpattz**_

_***grisAliceCullenSwan**_

_***namy33**_

_***Yuli09**_

_***aldi.f.22**_

_***Guest**_

_***Bella Swan Cullen Marie**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS, POR SI HAY! LOS AMO! Y ESPERO QUE PASEN UNA MUY MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN EXCELENTE Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**_

_**Alexa Swan de Cullen***_


	9. Chapter 9: ¡Muchas gracias!

**Nota:**

Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores! :D Bueno, esta nota es porque me he dado cuenta de que, a pesar de haber sido terminada hace tiempo, me siguen llegando sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos, etc… Y solo quería decirles: ¡Muchas gracias! Por seguir tomando su tiempo y dejar un comentario para esta humilde escritora! Lo que más me alegra es saber que les gusta! Gracias por molestarse en dejar sus comentarios! Eso me hace muy feliz! :D Y pues nada! Invitarlos a que lean el resto de mis historias! Y espero sean de su agrado!

Los amo a todos!

Alexa Swan de Cullen*


End file.
